The painful truth
by CharmedSasuke101
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. prolouge

**This chapter has been edited on the 07/01/2011**

Sasuke Uchiha was a seventeen year old boy who had everything a teenaged boy could hope for. He had great friends, a terrific older brother and most importantly he had his boyfriend of three years Naruto.

Sasuke was gliding contently in the autumn air to his friend's house and couldn't help but smile when a bird flew by or a leaf fall on him; his life was just so perfect.

Sasuke didn't know when it was that he'd gotten so lucky, but he did know his life wasn't like this until Naruto came into his life.

Naruto and Sasuke knew each other since middle school. Sasuke had always had some type of crush on the blonde but was to shy to approach him. It was pure bliss to Sasuke when Naruto was the one to do the asking out.

**Beginning of flashback**

_It was summer and their last few days of middle school. Sasuke was sitting all alone under a Sakura tree, reading some type of advanced book that was way beyond his years._

_Sasuke felt a presence sit next to him and snapped his head to look at the second party. Sasuke couldn't help the blush that crept across his cheeks as he saw who it was, none other than his all time crush Naruto Uzumaki._

_Naruto gave him one of his famous smiles and leaned in closed. Naruto smirked at how red Sasuke's face was._

"_I've liked and admired you for sometime and I would really love it if I was your boyfriend." Naruto breathed into Sasuke face._

_Sasuke felt like he was about to faint with complete happiness._

"_U-um you're gay." Sasuke manage to get out. Naruto chucked and nodded._

"_Off course I am and I'm glad too, so what do you say." Naruto paused and looked crestfallen for a minute. "Unless you're not and I've just made the biggest prat of myself."_

_Sasuke snapped his head to the blondes and instantly began to panic._

"_N-no I w-would l-love to g-go out with y-you." Sasuke smiled._

_Sasuke was shocked when Naruto brought his lips to his for a kiss and his face went redder than it already was._

_Naruto lips were warm and welcoming and Sasuke closed his eyes in pure enjoyment. Naruto pulled away and Sasuke had to breathe to catch his breath but smile at the blonde all the same._

_Naruto reached down and grabbed Sasuke's hand and they walked hand in hand the whole way home._

**End Off Flashback**

Sasuke beamed to himself as he remembered that glorious day. He was even more pleased when Naruto had introduced him to some of his friends, they took to him right away and Sasuke knew that they cared for him deeply, even though they never hang around with him unless Naruto's there. But Sasuke still knew they cared all the same.

Sasuke had a bit of trouble with Itachi his overly protected older brother, who didn't accept the relationship straight off. He didn't think the blonde was good enough for his precious little brother.

Sasuke kept trying to get his brother on side but he kept being stubborn about the whole thing.

Itachi gave in a few weeks later when he saw how content his little brother was and begrudgingly accepted the relationship, but still kept a close eye and the poor blonde. The atmosphere was so tense when Naruto was over at his place that they both decided that it would be for the best to only go over to Naruto's

Naruto and Sasuke were still going strong and were madly in love with each other.

Sasuke was so grateful for the blonde who pulled him from the shell he wrapped himself into and was a lot more confident than he once was. He was still shy but he could speak his mind a lot more.

There was a whole range of reasons why Sasuke had shut himself off from the world including his parent's untimely death. Sasuke was devastated when he came home from school one evening to the sound of police sirens and the sight of flashing lights.

The news of his parent's death had hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt like the world was ripped from underneath him. He was only seven at the time and never thought his parents could be taken away from him. But what hurt him the most was seeing his brother's tear stained face; it broke his heart to see his brother that way.

Sasuke always saw his brother as the strong one who can handle any situation, so when he saw his brother break down like that it kind of scared the hell out of him.

Sasuke loved and adored both his parents and still missed them dearly. He missed his mum's smile and the way she use to make his favourite dinner and the way she used to hug him so tight that he couldn't breath. She was a wonderful mother who loved her children equally.

He also missed his dad although he was a lot tougher on him than his mum was; Sasuke still knew that he cared. But Sasuke always resented the fact that his father had more time for Itachi than him.

It took Sasuke some time to accept and try and move on from their deaths, but he had Itachi with him every step of the way, which he was truly thankful for. Itachi also mentioned that he had Sasuke to thank too. Sasuke couldn't say he wasn't surprised because he hadn't really done anything for Itachi. Itachi just smiled at him and poked him on the forehead.

Itachi was always there for Sasuke and never hesitated when Sasuke needed him, his little brother always came first no matter what.

Sasuke remembered this one time when Itachi had some tickets to a concert he's been looking forward to going to for months and bragged to his friends every chance he got, but it wasn't meant to be as Sasuke had come down with the flu and Itachi decided to stay home and look after his poorly little brother.

Sasuke had argued black and blue with Itachi that evening saying this could be a once in a life time opportunity. Itachi had waved him off saying it was a concert there was going to be plenty more where they came from and without further argument from either side Itachi stayed home.

Sasuke couldn't lie and not say he wasn't thankful because he was and he realized that day that his brother would do anything for him probably even kill for him.

Sasuke remembered when he had introduced Itachi to Naruto his new found boyfriend. Itachi was less than pleased and tried to go for the poor boy.

Itachi was one of the most important people in Sasuke's life and couldn't be happier when Itachi finally gave him and Naruto their blessing. There were still some minor hostility but it began to slow down bit by bit and Itachi didn't try to harm Naruto everytime he saw him.

Sasuke's school life was more delightful than it once was. Sasuke used to be bullied something chronic due to his shy behaviour. He was seen as an easy target for bullies.

Sasuke remembered how scared he was every morning that he had to walk to school and saw his tormenter's waiting for him by the school corner. They would taunt him and shove him until he fell on the ground and them for good measure they would throw a couple of kicks and punches.

Sasuke had tried to fight back one time and he got a harsh beating for his troubles, but that night Itachi had found out everything.

Sasuke didn't actually tell him who it was but the next day Itachi followed his little brother to school and that's when he saw some older kids on top of his little brother.

Itachi was so enraged and uncremendously threw the bullies of off his brother and beat them black and blue. Sasuke remembered how they tried and begged for mercy but Itachi didn't let up and left with a single warning 'You touch my baby brother again and then I'll kill you.'

The bullies never touched Sasuke again but the bullies still ruthless taunted him.

They still did occasionally but he had friends now and Naruto to keep him company so it wasn't as bad and lonely as it was.

Sasuke was glad to have Itachi in his life just like he was glad he had Naruto.

They had both helped him from bringing hi out of his shell, to helping him make some amazing friends. He was also glad he had finally moved on from his parent's death and that life seemed to be so much lighter.

Sasuke Uchiha was content with life and unaware of the heartbreak that was waiting for him that very same evening.

Xxxxxx

Sasuke was relaxing and having a good time over at his friends Jugo's house. Jugo could be considered as another big brother for the raven due to the fact he was just as over-protective of the raven as Itachi was. Sasuke known Jugo since he was four and Jugo was eight.

Jugo was kind and gentle but people thought otherwise due to his bulky size and fits of rage he sometimes had that he couldn't control.

Jugo smiled at he came in the room with a tray full of tea and snacks, and set the tray on the coffee table in front of them. Jugo sat down casually in the chair next to Sasuke's and smiled at his long time friend.

"So Sasuke how are you?" Jugo said politely. Sasuke beamed as he took one the cups on the tray and took a small sip.

"I'm good, you?"

"Hm the usual, it would be nice if you came over and see me more but I'm guessing Naruto has been keeping you all to himself?" Jugo chuckled. Sasuke turned bright red and shook his red with a nervous laugh.

Jugo had a point though he did spend most of his time with Naruto but recently Sasuke couldn't help have the feeling Naruto was up to something. He seemed distant.

"Sorry about that, I don't mean to neglect my other friends." Jugo nodded.

"I know that Sasuke but everyone is wondering what's happened to you, you hardly ever see anyone anymore including your brother and you live with the guy." Sasuke cast his eyes to the ground as he said this.

"I know but I just love Naruto so much and…I'm scared that I'm losing him, he's being so distant with me lately. What if he doesn't love me anymore?" Sasuke whispered. He didn't wan too lose Naruto.

"Sasuke that boy loves you dearly and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. He loves you." Jugo insisted. Sasuke smiled a thankful smile at the orange haired man, who gratefully returned the smile.

"Yeah guess you're right like always." Jugo laughed at this before slyly replying."

"Well what can I say…I'm the greatest man to ever live on this wonderful green planet." Jugo joked dramatically. Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes at the outburst.

"That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." Jugo gave a good natured laugh, nodding his orange head.

"Yeah I know…but it cheered you up didn't it."

"Yeah it did, thank you"

"Your welcome"

Sasuke smiled at his friend and punch his arm playfully.

Sasuke knew Jugo only had time for a few select people, although as kind as Jugo was he kept himself to himself.

Jugo hadn't had the easiest of lives and it got worse a couple of years back when his lover Kimmimaro died of an illness. Jugo never truly gotten over this and basically closed his heart off to people. Sasuke was one of the tiny few he did let in.

The rest of the evening was uneventful just talking about nothing in particular and having a good time. Sasuke grasped as he looked at the time on his watch. It was nearly nine o' clock at night.

"Oh my god is that the time, oh I've got to get going I promised Naruto that I would come around his place tonight." Sasuke jumped up in a state of panic. Jugo was amused by the display and settled down in his arm chair.

Jugo nodded and watched in amazement as Sasuke rushed around the apartment getting all his stuff together before exiting the front door in haste. Jugo chuckled lightly and shook his head slightly, as he got up of the arm chair and headed to his room for some kip.

Sasuke rushed to the apartment that Naruto had gotten himself a few months ago. He was so excited to see the blonde and had hoped he didn't mind about him being late.

He was so excited he kept tripping up the stairs as he made his way up them and literally banging the door open.

Sasuke grinned as he took a look around the flat for his favourite blonde. He couldn't help but scowl at the dirty laundry and plates lying on the floor unattended.

Sasuke made a mental note to help clear this place up for Naruto after school tomorrow; the place was a pig sty.

Sasuke shrugged and decided to search for his missing boyfriend; a thought hit him and went for the bedroom. Sasuke boisterously threw the door wide open but the sight that a waited for him on the other side broke his heart in two.

The smile on Sasuke's face dropped as he saw the scene in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes as tears began to swell up inside them, right in front of his eyes was the man he loved the most in bed with someone else, both of them stark naked.

Naruto jumped when he heard the door slam and instantly looked up into Sasuke's hurt eyes. Naruto quickly got up to put his clothes on but was stopped by his lover's hand. He smiled down gently to him before turning his gaze on the broken and hurting raven in front of him.

"W…wh…what….what the hell is going on here?" Sasuke stuttered trying desperately to find some other explanation than the one he knew to be true.

"Sasuke….I-I don't know what to say." Naruto started in a hushed tone as he approached the shivering raven. Sasuke backed away his eyes filled with unshed tears as he narrowed his eyes dangerously at the blonde.

"Well here's an idea Naruto how about the truth." Sasuke shouted bitterly.

Naruto turned to his other lover and told him to go into the kitchen for a moment while he sorted all the mess he made out. The man nodded and made his way to the kitchen glancing at Sasuke on his way past.

"So?" Naruto turned back around to face the angry raven who demanded answers.

"I don't want to hurt you Sasuke—"Naruto started but was cut off by a bitter laugh.

"Hurt me? You didn't want to hurt me; if you didn't want to hurt me then you wouldn't have jumped into bed with the next slut that came along. Naruto eyes suddenly turned cold with anger.

"Don't you dare call Neji names, it's my fault not his." Naruto hissed in anger. Sasuke scoffed at this.

"Oh Neji is it…just one question how long has all this been going on because you've been distant from me for a while…so how long?"

"Sasuke—"

"Don't Naruto, how long?"

"I d—"

"STOP FUCKING PLAYING WITH ME AND TELL ME HOW FUCKING LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING SOME ELSE BEHIND MY BACK." Sasuke shouted at the top of his voice angry tears making their way down his cheeks furiously.

"Two years…it's been two years and I-I I'm so sorry but it's been two years and I'm in love with him."

Sasuke felt like his heart had been smashed into a million pieces. He couldn't breathe. There were so many things he wanted to do at the moment in time. He wanted to kill the pair of them…he wanted to beg and plead with Naruto to either take him back or tell him this was all a horrible nightmare, but most of all he wanted to cry and cry until the tears suddenly dried out.

"You love him?" Naruto nodded but didn't say anything. He felt bad about hurting Sasuke but was also glad that his former lover had found out, now Neji and he could have a proper relationship that they've always dreamed about.

"Yeah I do…I'm sorry but I do." Sasuke nodded trying to come to terms with all that was happening. This morning he was so happy and had everything going for him, now he felt his world being broken beyond repair.

"I have one question did you ever love me?"

"The truth is I don't think I did." Naruto admitted.

"But you love Neji though?" Naruto nodded.

"There's just a connection between us that I don't have with you. I'm so sorry."

"So you said" Sasuke looked Naruto up and down in disgust. He couldn't stand to look at Naruto at this moment in time. Sasuke couldn't understand how Naruto could do this to him. He wanted to hate and hurt Naruto so much like he did to him, but the truth was that he still loved the blonde so much that it hurt ten times worse. He felt ashamed of himself for doing so.

Sasuke breathed in deeply and turned red eyes towards Naruto.

"Why didn't you break things off with me when you had the chance? Why did you have to wait three years to come clean?"

Naruto couldn't think up an excuse for that and mumbled another wordless apology that Sasuke was sick and tired of hearing.

Sasuke silently made his way to the front door before turning back to face the blonde.

"I think it's for the best if we try and keep out distance from each other from now on ….I-I don't want to see you anymore. I want you out of my life."

Naruto thought Sasuke had the right idea and agreed wholeheartedly with the raven. He didn't really care anyway the only thing on his mind was the man currently standing in his kitchen. Sasuke was basically ancient history now.

"Fine" Naruto agreed.

Sasuke scrunched his nose up in disgust as he bang the door wide open before stalking out and slamming the front door behind him.

Sasuke sauntered out into the cool, clear air that was no match for the bleak mood he was currently displaying. The raven wanted rain and thunder that resembled his mood for tears and anger.

The whole way home everything seemed to just either slow down or speed up around him, it was like he was the only one on the planet, him and his miserable self.

Sasuke decided to take w stroll around town to clear his nerves before he faced Itachi. Sasuke wanted to scream and cry so badly but he held it in and wished for the pain in his heart to stop.

It was a little pass eleven o'clock at night before he stumbled into his home that he shared with his older brother.

Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore and slowly slid down the wall in the foyer and broke down, tears were streaming down his cheeks and sobs could be heard through out the whole house.

Itachi ran into the room. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of his baby brother. Itachi cursed who ever did this and rushed over to his little brother and enveloped him in a tight hug.

Sasuke felt strong arms wrap around him and lifted his head to find his older brother there with deep concern etched to his face. Itachi reached down and wiped a few tears that had came rolling down his brother's cheeks and then moved his brother so his head was resting on his chest.

"Hey it's alright Sasuke, It's alright." Itachi's soothing voice whispered into Sasuke hair. Sasuke violently shook his head.

"N-n-n-no i-it's n-n-not." Sasuke manage to grit out between each sob.

Itachi pulled Sasuke away from him so he could look into his brother properly. He was saddened to see those onyx orbs shining with hurt and betrayal and instantly wanted to know what the hell happened to make his brother become like this.

"Little brother what's wrong?" Itachi asked concern laced his voice.

Sasuke didn't say anything instead he sobbed harder and bangs his head against Itachi's chest. Itachi's arms came around him once again as he shook with uncontrollable sobs that racked his body to no end.

Itachi stared into space with a glare that was not to be messed with and vowed to get to the bottom of this and kill who ever did this.

Itachi looked down and smiled a bit when he saw his brother falling asleep.

They both sat there through the night one sleeping and one thinking about how to avenge his hurting brother.

**Please review**

**Please no flames**


	2. Chapter 1

Itachi sat there as he held his sleeping baby brother. Sasuke was still shaking a little and small sounds could be heard from the younger one. Itachi gently lifted Sasuke into a bridal style and carried him into the living room. He placed the boy on the couch and sat at the end stroking his brother's hair lovingly.

Itachi was shocked when he saw Sasuke huddled by the door crying. Itachi had never seen his brother act like that. Sasuke didn't even cry when his parents died, well he did but in his room when he thought Itachi wasn't looking.

Itachi had tried to comfort Sasuke and get him to open up to his true feelings but Sasuke had always just smiled and shook him off.

He looked to his sleeping brother again and sighed. Itachi didn't know what caused his brother to be this upset but he had the feeling it had something to do with a certain blonde haired teen.

Itachi narrowed his eyes dangerously and clenched his fists tight. Itachi got mad when thinking about Sasuke's boyfriend. The older Uchiha never trusted the blonde, it might have been the fact he was dating his precious little brother but Itachi also knew Naruto was a player and enjoyed the attention people bestowed upon him.

Itachi remembered how he tried so hard to break the relationship Sasuke had with Naruto, but Sasuke was too persistent. Itachi also couldn't break them apart when he saw how content Sasuke was, the first time since their parent's death. Itachi reluctantly agreed to the romantic relationship but that didn't mean he didn't give Naruto a friendly warning.

_**Flashback**_

_Itachi shoved the blonde against the wall, his face centimetres from his. Itachi smirked at seeing the fear in Naruto's bright blue eyes._

"_I'm going to make this clear to you, I don't like you and I certainly don't like the fact that you're dating my brother. But you make him happy and I can never deny him that." Itachi paused and leaned in closer._

"_But if you ever have the nerve to hurt him then let's just say you'll be drinking through a straw for the rest of your life, got it?"_

_The blonde in question nodded in fear. Itachi smirked and let the Naruto fall from his grasp onto the floor."_

_**End flashback**_

Itachi glanced at is brother again and couldn't help the smiled that graced his face. He wasn't sure if Naruto did hurt Sasuke but if he did then there would be hell to pay. Itachi never broke his promises and he promise Naruto that he would hurt him.

Itachi stood up and stretched for having been seated in the same position for so long. Itachi decided that Sasuke wasn't going to wake up for the night and would be more comfortable in his own bed. He lifted Sasuke up in a bridal style and made his way up the stairs to Sasuke's bedroom.

The older raven took a glance around Sasuke's room. It was blue basically everything was blue and some stuff were black Sasuke's two favourite colours. He gently put Sasuke on the bed and brought the covers up to cover his little brother's body from the cold and placing a kiss on his forehead before quietly exiting the room.

Itachi not being able to sleep went back down stairs to the kitchen to make himself a strong cup of coffee. In truth he wanted a strong drink a really strong drink but knew that he had to be in his right mind and not hung over when Sasuke finally woke up or he would never get the answers he so desired. Sasuke hated people drinking due to the fact it was a drunk driver that killed both of their parents. Itachi's little brother had completely banned any alcoholic drinks from the house much to Itachi's dismay. Itachi wasn't a drinker but he did like the strong stuff occasionally.

Itachi just sighed and held his head in his hands. He had to admit looking after Sasuke wasn't easy but he did it anyway, but he did wish that he had some form of help from anyone because sometimes he just couldn't do it all on his own. Itachi had never been too good with his own feelings and emotions let alone anyone else's. The older raven sometimes felt like a failure to his only brother and that brought a lot of sadness into his heart. Itachi leaned back in the hard wooden chair just thinking about the past wrongs he made with Sasuke. Itachi only wanted a close relationship with his younger sibling. He had that but in a way he didn't. Sasuke would always come to him for comfort or to just do some brotherly stuff with him. He laughed a little as he remembered Sasuke's face during the 'sex' talk; yes Sasuke came to Itachi with almost everything apart from his problems.

Sasuke just wouldn't come to him about any of his problems the only time he did was the talk and that's only because Itachi forced him to sit down and hear him out but otherwise he would bottle it all up inside himself. It made Itachi upset and angry that Sasuke felt like he couldn't come to him therefore making Itachi doubt about his role as big brother and guardian.

Itachi had to admit he was jealous of the blonde. He could do the two things in the world that he wanted so badly to do but couldn't, that was making Sasuke smile and getting him to open up to him. The two things Naruto did with ease.

Itachi pale hand clutched tightly and he became infuriated with the blonde. Sasuke had put so much trust and love into Naruto and their relationship and Naruto….Naruto had to go and do something so horrible and stupid that there was probably no redeeming himself in Sasuke's eyes….he hoped.

Itachi took a deep breath to calm himself down. He knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions about things but call it brother intuition and plus Naruto was the only possible candidate. There were Sasuke's friends but they wouldn't hurt him this badly and Sasuke wouldn't get quite upset if they did. He would be more likely to be angry than upset, yelling about how his friends had been treating him and they probably have it sorted out the next day like nothing happened. It what friends do and Itachi had enough experiences with his friends to know what he is talking about.

The older Uchiha felt his eye lids get heavy and fell into a deep sleep as he dreamed the night away about everything that has happened in his life so far.

Itachi woke up with the sun shining brightly on his pale face. The older Uchiha stretched his limbs that were aching from lying on the table for a long while sleeping. Itachi got up to make himself his usual morning cup of black coffee. He couldn't live without a good cup of coffee when he first woke up.

Itachi put the kettle on and gently rubbed the sleep from his onyx eyes. He heard someone stumbling down the stairs and looked up to see a tired looking Sasuke walking through the kitchen door.

'How much sleep did he get last night?' Itachi thought to himself as he stared worryingly at his baby brother. Sasuke noticed his brother staring at him and gave him a curious look.

"What?" was Sasuke's reply as he sat down on the opposite end of the table from Itachi, facing him with a slight scowl on his face.

"I was just wondering if you're alright." Itachi had concern in his eyes but Sasuke just looked at him with another funny look.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Itachi sighed it seemed like Sasuke was in a bad mood and it was near impossible to talk to him when he was like this. Itachi knew he had to try and get through to his little brother though otherwise he might miss his change entirely. He would just have to be up with Sasuke temper tantrum.

"Because Sasuke it's not everyday I find my baby brother breaking down crying like he did last night." Sasuke just turned his head away from the comment, not saying a thing. He had hoped Itachi wouldn't pressure him about it, but he knew this was Itachi his big brother off course he would.

Sasuke also knew that Itachi knew it had something to do with his blonde lover…ex lover. It hurt Sasuke every time he thought those little two words, ex lover, but he would have to get use to it and try to move forward with his life.

Sasuke looked up to see Itachi staring at him with intensity in his onyx eyes. He knew his brother was waiting for to speak. Sasuke sighed and stood up to get some breakfast and try to change the subject of Naruto completely. He wanted to deal with it on his own. Sasuke hated people thinking he was weak, his brother included. Sasuke had so much shame about breaking down like that and swore to himself it won't ever happen again, and he was scared that if he stared talking about his only true love then he would lose it again.

"Big brother, do you want any breakfast? I can make you some if you like?"

Sasuke hoped that would of steered the conversation in another direction, but of course Itachi wasn't fooled. The older Uchiha glared somewhat at his foolish younger brother. Itachi decided he didn't care what Sasuke was trying to do to avoid the subject, they were going to talk about it and talk about it now.

"Sasuke I'm fine, now about last night—"

"Itachi don't" Sasuke forced out with clenched teeth. He slammed the contents of food he held in his hands down on the counter. Sasuke turned around to face Itachi a furious glare set on his pale face.

"Itachi don't you dare…it is none of your business."

This made Itachi furious. 'How dare he say it's none of my business?'

Itachi stood up fast knocking the chair he was sitting on to the ground with a loud bang.

"What do you mean it's none of my business Sasuke off course it's my business, you're my little brother."

"Yeah and I don't have to tell you everything if I don't want too."

"I'm not saying you do but when you come home like you did last night I want to know why."

"It was just over something really stupid." Itachi rolled his eyes at this, how stupid did Sasuke think he is?

"That's bull and you know it, you would never get so upset over something small and you know it, now what happened?"

Sasuke just looked at Itachi with the same furious look I his eyes before angrily replying.

"Like I said before it's none—"He was rudely cut of by the older of the two. The younger raven glared even more, if possible, at the older.

"Of my business, yeah alright I got the memo but I am not dropping this Sasuke."

"I wish you would." Sasuke voice was barely audible when he mumbled this, but was still heard by Itachi's sharp ears.

"Well I won't Sasuke and I'm not backing down until you tell me what's up" Itachi slowly sat back down, not once taking his gaze of Sasuke, who was just standing there deciding what to do.

Sasuke was having an inner battle with himself. One side was going 'Yeah go on tell him get it all of your chest' while the other side was chanting 'don't do it he'll just think you're weak and pathetic' Sasuke knew they both had a point. He did want to spill his guts to Itachi but he didn't want his brother thinking anything bad about him.

Sasuke remembered the time of his parent's funeral. Itachi didn't cry once instead he was strong for Sasuke's sake, sometimes the young raven felt like he was a burden on his older brother and tried to keep his problems from Itachi as much as he could. Sasuke just stared sadly at Itachi.

"Why can't you just leave this alone?" Sasuke's voice was laced with sadness. Itachi picked up on this and slowly turned his head.

"Because you're my brother Sasuke and it hurts me that you can't come to me when you have problems in your life."

Sasuke was shocked at how sad Itachi voice sounded and guilt began to eat away at the young raven. Sasuke never realized how much he hurt his big brother by not coming to him. Sasuke always thought that, that would be even more stress on Itachi, but he suddenly came to the conclusion that by not telling Itachi of his problems he was creating more stress by making Itachi worry about him more, and that was what Sasuke was trying to avoid.

"I'm sorry big brother I never meant to make you feel that way, I just didn't want to add to your worries, and you have enough as it is." Sasuke really meant it when he said this.

Itachi saw the guilty and sad look that was in his brother's eyes and felt equally just as guilty. He reached over the table and grabbed Sasuke's hand gently in his, giving him a small smile.

"I'm sorry Sasuke I don't mean to push but I need to know what the problem is so that I can help." Sasuke gave Itachi a reassuring smile and shook his head.

"I don't think you can this time." Sasuke whispered his head hanging low.

"Maybe I can please just let me try…please." Sasuke saw the determined look on his face and blew out a breath. The raven decided it wouldn't hurt to tell his brother and besides it might be a good thing to get it off his chest, but there was still the nagging voice saying not too. He decided to ignore the latter and confined in his older brother…take the risk he's never done before.

"Okay but just let me have a minute to gather my thoughts." Itachi nodded grateful that Sasuke was finally willing to come to him on his own…ok he push a bit but at least Sasuke didn't put much of a fight up. Itachi then realized something his little brother must have been more upset then he originally thought.

The Uchiha brother's sat in silence as Itachi waited for Sasuke to make the first move to speak. Sasuke had his head held in his hands, after a few moments he lifted his head and looked his elder brother square in the eye, a serious look spread across the features of his face.

"Ok I'm ready…I don't want any interruptions Itachi otherwise I might not be able to continue." Itachi stayed silent and gave another nod. He knew that he would probably want to interrupt some point during the conversation, but knew he would have to bit his tongue until his baby brother was finished.

When Sasuke saw Itachi wasn't going to interrupt him at all he started the story of how Naruto broke up with him.

"Naruto he…he dumped me last night. I caught him in bed with someone else and he told me that he loved him and not me….Itachi it's been going on for two years…he's been cheating on me for two fucking years, can you believe that?" Sasuke laughed bitterly.

Itachi still didn't say anything just slowly shook his head, anger evident in his eyes. He was so going to make Naruto pay and payback was going to be really sweet. Itachi stopped in his thoughts of revenge as Sasuke began speaking again.

"I must be so stupid to not have noticed…man I can hear the two laughing now at my expense…god how could he do this to me do I mean that little to him….does out three years together not mean anything to him." Sasuke couldn't help the tears that were falling down his cheeks like waterfalls.

"Why can't I have anyone in my life that puts me first…It's like with dad. I know he loved me and tried to give me some of his attention but when it came down to you and me or even me and his work he would choose you or work every time, do you know how that made me feel?" Itachi shook hi head again guilt crept into his eyes once more.

"Lousy and it's happened again the one person I thought I could trust just as much as you or Jugo has betrayed me and picked someone else over me…man I must be so pathetic no wonder why he chose someone else…I mean look at me." Sasuke breathing was coming out in heavy pants when he finished his rant.

Itachi was looking furious at Naruto for dumping Sasuke like he was a piece of trash. Sasuke for saying those horrible things about himself, but he mainly felt mad at himself for not realizing how Sasuke felt beforehand.

Itachi thought this was the best time as any to begin talking. He gripped the hand his tighter and gave Sasuke a serious look.

"Sasuke look at me please…look at me" Sasuke slowly lifted his head to look at Itachi. He was shocked to see the mad look on his brother's face. 'Oh god is he mad at me or something' Sasuke was freaking out on the inside but hoped he looked calm on the outside. He didn't want to make Itachi angrier than he already was.

"Sasuke there is nothing wrong with you it's Naruto who has something wrong with him."

"But—"

"No buts Sasuke. He had something wonderful with you and he's just thrown it away and you are going to get past him and move on." Sasuke sighed at the last part and shook his head. He didn't know if he could ever move on from Naruto. He loved him too much.

"I don't know if I can…I'm in love with him and right now it feels like my heart has been ripped out in two." Itachi nodded in understanding.

"I know it's going to be hard Sasuke but you will have me there as well as your friends." Sasuke suddenly stood up from his chair, startling Itachi for a moment.

"No, no I don't want any of my friends to know."

"But Sasuke they're going to find out you and Naruto are not seeing each other anymore." Itachi reasoned.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned his attention back to Itachi. Sasuke knew that his brother had a point, they were bound to find out and plus Sasuke could never pretend to be happy when he wasn't; it just wasn't in his nature.

"I guess you are right, but I really don't want all the questions and having to tell the same story over and over again, once was bad enough."

"Well, why don't you gather all your friends together in one place and tell them all at once and I'll be there for support?"

Sasuke stood there and thought the proposition over in his head. He had to admit it was a good plan, but what did he expect it was Itachi. Sasuke grinned and nodded his head.

"Alright, but it I cry like a baby again I'm out of there." Itachi smirked at this. He knew why his brother would want to leave immediately…there names were Ino Yamanka and Sakura Haruno.

"It's not because of a certain blonde haired girl and pink haired girl is it?" Sasuke glared at Itachi and shivered, those two were constantly hanging off of him and it annoyed him to no end. They would always argue with each other as to who Sasuke like better and asked him on a date or too marry him plenty off times, even when he was with Naruto. Sasuke sighed he didn't know if those two would be upset about the break up or ecstatic. He wasn't to sure probably the latter.

"It's not funny Itachi" He replied angrily as his brother sniggered.

"It is a little funny." And at that Itachi began laughing and noticed Sasuke doing the same. He smiled glad that his little brother was forgetting about Naruto even if it was just a minute but off course it was short lived.

"I guess you're right…but still what am I going to do about Naruto. I'm bound to see him everyday. He only lives down the street from us and what if I see him with…him."

"I don't know Sasuke maybe I can have a word with him." Sasuke snorted at this and Itachi looked undignified.

"What?" Sasuke Sighed and stood up to make his way around the table to take a seat right next to his brother.

"I know you Itachi you won't just talk will you now?"

"Off course I'll only talk what else will I do?"

"Beat him up."

"Well I won't." Itachi knew that he was lying and so did Sasuke. Itachi felt a smaller hand connect to his and looked down to see that Sasuke had linked his hand into his. He gave a small smile which Sasuke gladly returned.

"You and I both know that's a lie Itachi. Look I can't stop you from going over there to give him a piece of your mind nor can I stop you from beating the shit out of him, but what I can try and do is ask you not to hurt him."

Itachi glanced at Sasuke with a shocked look. He didn't want Naruto getting hurt even after all Naruto has done to him. Itachi knew that Sasuke really must be in love with him.

"But he hurt you Sasuke; don't you want to see Naruto in some kind of pain for payback?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No, yes Naruto hurt me and hurt me badly and I probably don't mean anything to him but he means the world to me and I hate to see him hurt. I know its lame but its how I feel."

Itachi just but his arms around Sasuke in an embrace and whispered in his ear that he won't hurt Naruto or at least he would try.

"No Itachi I want you to promise me…please."

"Oh alright but if he so much as comes near you the deals off understand?" Sasuke happily nodded and Itachi just sighed. That was so like his brother putting everyone else before his own needs, just like there mother always had.

Itachi had to admit Sasuke was a lot like their mother in many ways, it was probably why the two got on like a house on fire before she was killed in that car crash.

"Sasuke I'm going to go talk to him now get it over and done with."

Sasuke nodded but look sceptical about Itachi going. He was scared that Itachi wasn't calm enough, after all Sasuke only told him a moment ago, but had to have faith in his brother that he would keep his promise and wouldn't hurt Naruto.

Sasuke ran to the door to shout after him.

"ITACHI REMEMBER YOUR PROMISE." Itachi didn't turn back around just waved his hand to show that he heard him. Sasuke took that as a sign and walked back in doors, feeling a slight headache coming on.

Itachi marched to the front door of Naruto flat and loudly banged on the front door. He knew Naruto was in and he wasn't leaving until he told the blonde a few things.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW OR I'M BREAKING IT DOWN." Itachi smirked when he heard a whimper come from the other side of the door. The door began to open slowly to reveal a terrified blonde.

"I-Itachi what are you doing here?" Itachi just glared at the blonde and made his way in without being invited. Itachi glanced around the small apartment to find that the other lover had gone as well. Itachi knew that they were still seeing each other but Naruto probably thought it was safe for him to go. He gave out a low growl. He really wanted to see the man that Naruto had been cheating on Sasuke with.

Naruto came into the living room and demanded to know why Itachi was here, even though he knew why.

"So why are you here?" Itachi looked at Naruto somewhat impressed.

"Wow Naruto you sure not as scared as you was just a minute ago." Itachi smirked again when Naruto face became bright red with embarrassment.

"I'll ask you again why are you here?" was Naruto's angry statement. He was not in the mood he just sent his lover away because he knew this was coming, and he was he so much need for some love making. The amused look on Itachi face disappeared and glared threateningly at the blonde. Naruto gulped and took a step back.

"I want to talk to you about my little brother about how you hurt him like you did."

Naruto back hit the wall and he was frantically looking around for way to escape but any plan he might have had of thwarted when Itachi placed both hands on the wall each side of Naruto's head. Naruto gulped again and began shaking. He knew he was in for one hell of a beating. The only way he could try to get out of it was to reason with Itachi.

"Itachi look…you…you should be glad me and Sasuke broke up… mean you hate me right and you've always wanted us to break up." Itachi just brought his face closer to Naruto's.

"Yes you're right I do hate you always have done but you're wrong when you say that I'm happy that you two broke up. I might I might not like you Uzumaki but I did tolerate you since you made my brother so happy…but now."

"But now Sasuke can find someone better than me." Itachi turned his face away from Naruto in disgust.

"I have one question for you Uzumaki; did you ever love my brother?" Naruto looked away too and shook his head.

"I don't know…I think I did but I can't be too sure, but I know I love Neji I have done since I met him and I plan to spend the rest of my life with him. I will tell you the truth Itachi I'm glad Sasuke found out now there will no more secrets and I can finally be happy with the person I love the most."

Itachi's eyes snapped back to Naruto's in an instance. He so wanted to beat the smug look of that face of his, but restrained himself for Sasuke.

"And what about Sasuke's happiness"

"It's not my problem. He's my past and I'm forgetting about him and moving on and you should tell him to do the same." Itachi gave a snort of disgust and removed his hands from the wall.

"You know what Uzumaki you make me sick…you're not even worth beating up to go to jail for, but I will tell you this the next time you come anywhere near my brother I won't hold back, no matter how much Sasuke begs." Naruto face morphed into a shocked look and Itachi smirked at this.

"Yeah that's right the only reason you're not dead right now is because of Sasuke and yet you stand there not caring how h feels. You really are a low life aren't you?"

Itachi turned to the front door satisfied by Naruto's silence.

"Remember what I told you stay away from my little brother or else." Itachi slammed the front door of the apartment. The loud bang that was heard echoed around the room. Naruto sank to the floor. He couldn't get Sasuke hurt look out of his mind and the fact that he still cared about him. 'Sasuke should hate me and want to make me suffer.' Naruto thought. He suddenly wondered if he made the right choice, no he loved Neji and not Sasuke. Naruto thought it best there and then to forget all about his ex lover and never step foot near him again. Naruto smiled to himself. He had Neji and that was all that mattered to him and nothing else. Naruto was completely ignoring the other part of him telling him that this was wrong.

Naruto went to the phone to call Neji and see if he wanted to come back around to continue what they were doing earlier.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay here's chapter three sorry it took so long I was concentrating on my other story What lies within. I was also going to delete this story but decided not to.**

Itachi stormed back into his house in a foul mood, blood was dripping from his hand.

Sasuke watched in horror as his brother came through the door and instantly got up and ran towards his brother, a look of panic and dread written across his face.

"I can't believe that boy, the nerve of him." Itachi mumbled.

Sasuke knew right then and there that Itachi was mad…no pissed. Itachi plopped himself down on one of the chairs in the living room. Sasuke did the same. They both sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Sasuke couldn't take t anymore and snapped.

"What happened to your hands? Did you hurt Naruto? What did he say? What was he like? Was he with him?" Sasuke asked and asked and asked. Itachi stared at his brother and quickly went over to him. He grabbed his brother by the shoulders to calm him down.

"Whoa calm down little brother I'll explain everything just take a few deep breathes." Itachi replied in a soothing tone.

Sasuke did what Itachi asked and breathed in and out until his breathing became normal again.

"Okay are you calm now?" Itachi wondered and Sasuke gave a small nod.

"I'm sorry to say this Sasuke but the one who he cheated on you with was there and they seemed quite cosy. The bastard didn't even have any consideration to your feelings whatsoever. I'm so sorry little brother but it does seem like he's over you." Itachi felt guilt when he uttered those words but Sasuke needed to know the truth for his own safety. Itachi knew how much his brother loved that man and would do anything to try and win him back.

Sasuke was saddened at Itachi words and sudden the floor became interesting.

"What happened next? Did you hurt him?"

Itachi shook his head. "No I kept good on my promise and left him alone. I wanted to though Sasuke I really wanted to but I knew you would be more upset then you already were."

Sasuke smiled sadly at Itachi. "Thank you Itachi so what did happen to your hand?" Sasuke pointed to Itachi right hand, which was still bleeding and was swollen.

Itachi glanced ta the hand to and gave a little shrug.

"I was so angry that I needed to vent my frustration on something and a wall was the only thing I could think of at the time. I think the wall won though it hardly got a scratch on it and I think it broke my hand." Itachi laughed as he tried to lighten the mood. Sasuke smiled a bit and got up to get the first aid kit.

They didn't bother going to the hospital since Itachi had more broken hands then he could count. Itachi was prone to mood swings and when he's angry he has to vent his anger otherwise he takes it out on other people. It was why he joined a boxing club. He could fight and not get in trouble for it and he really enjoyed it. Itachi started it some time ago when he hit his little brother for the first and last time. Sasuke didn't blame him and wasn't mad at him either but Itachi was so wrecked with guilt that he avoided Sasuke for a few days. Sasuke was more pissed of about this and finally confronted Itachi and they both decided that Itachi needed something for his anger and boxing was the solution. It was call Akatsuki boxing supreme and Itachi made some good friends there.

Sasuke thought his friends were a little weird.

First there was Pein. He was quite tall and had orange hair. He also had so many piercings Sasuke couldn't help but stare at him in awe every time he saw him. Pein was the owner of the Boxing club and took pride in his work. He was extremely nice and Sasuke really like him.

Next there was Konon Pein's wife. She was really pretty with pale skin and blue hair. Sasuke though she looked like one of those China dolls but not as pale and not nearly as much make up. Konon wasn't a boxer but she did spend the majority of her time there. Sasuke liked her as well, in a way she became like a second mother to him.

Then there were Sasori. He was small and had red hair. He was a quite sort of person whom Sasuke liked and if he wasn't doing boxing he was spending his time making puppets in his shop. Sasuke thought he was a little weird because of his but still admired him.

Deidara, Sasori lover and partner had blonde hair and a pretty face. Sasuke thought he could be annoying at times but got on with him the best. It was ironic really. Deidara also help Sasori with the art prospect of his puppets and also enjoyed working with clay.

Next there were Hidan and Kakuzu. These two were always together. Sasuke couldn't tell you much on these two.

Orochimaru, Sasuke couldn't help but shiver at the name. The man gave him the creeps. He would look at Sasuke in a way Sasuke knew shouldn't be allowed. He had a sickly pale skin and black hair with golden eyes. Orochimaru hadn't done anything to him yet, only because when the man was around Sasuke tended to stay by the others. Orochimaru also had an obsession with snakes…creepy.

And then of course there was Kisame, Itachi best friend. He was a big fella and was blue and in the literal sense as well. He enjoyed fishing and would come over to the see him and Itachi on a regular basis. Sasuke liked Kisame like another big brother.

Last was Tobi/Madara, yep they were the same person but not. Tobi/Madara had a spilt personality. Tobi was kind and was full of energy…to much sometimes, while Madara was a cold human being and only cared about himself. Tobi/Madara was also Sasuke's and Itachi's uncle.

Sasuke smiled when he thought about his and Itachi friends, because they were his friends as well. A thought the dawned on Sasuke as he walked back into the living room carrying the first aid kit.

"Itachi please don't tell the Akatsuki of this. You know how they will react and I really don't want Naruto to get hurt." Sasuke pleaded as he tended to Itachi wounded hand.

Itachi sighed. There was nothing but truth in Sasuke statement. The Akatsuki as awfully proactive of Sasuke and would beat Naruto seven shades of black and blue when they found out.

Itachi gave a small nod. "Okay Sasuke but you do know they will find out eventually."

Sasuke was beginning to wrap the bandage around Itachi's hand. "I know but at least it gives me a bit of time to prepare. They are going to go ballistic aren't they?" Sasuke muttered.

"I'm afraid so but it's only because they care about you like some other people I know."

"I know and I'm really thankful for it but as selfish as this may sound I want Naruto to care about me again." Sasuke burst into tears as he sad his name. Itachi put a comforting hand on his baby brother's shoulder.

"Sasuke he was the one who blew it and one day he's going to realize his mistake and won't be able to take it back. You are a great kid Sasuke and anyone would be lucky to have you."

Itachi wiped Sasuke's tears away and gave him a sad smile. Sasuke couldn't return the smile. He was too sad.

"I just wish I could have seen it coming. I thought we were happy. I thought he really loved me. I don't know what hurts worse finding out he's been cheating on me these last two years or knowing he doesn't give two shits that he hurt me. It's all too much Itachi I just want to rewind time and wished that I never saw what I saw, and then I would be in Naruto's arms right this minute."

Itachi couldn't help the angry look that came into his dark eyes. He turned his brother to face him.

"Now you listen to me Sasuke Uchiha, in no way was this your fault like I said the blonde made a mistake that I hope he regrets for the rest of his life. Now tomorrow you will call for Karin and Suigetsu and you will go to school with them." Itachi demanded.

Sasuke shook his head.

"I can't go school tomorrow Itachi, it's too soon."

"I'm sorry Sasuke but the longer you avoid Naruto the more you're not going to go out. Look Sasuke I know it's going to be hard seeing those two together but you have to get use to it. I'm not saying this to be horrible. I would love to protect you from the heartache you're feeling but this time I can't and you know that."

Sasuke gave a sad nod. "Okay Itachi I understand." And he did. Sasuke knew how much Itachi loved him but this time there wasn't anything Itachi could do to make the ache in his heart go away, only time and patience could do that.

Itachi pulled Sasuke into a hug and started stroking the younger boy's hair.

"I swear to you Sasuke you will meet that special someone again and this time he will treat you with the respect you deserve and you will both be happy together." These were Itachi's last word befpre Sasuke fell into a deep slumber.

**Such a sweet chapter and yes my story has the Akatsuki in it but there are good well except one or two.**

**Okay please tell me what you think no flames please but if you have an idea or question then I will only be two happy to oblige.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 3

Sasuke woke up to the alarm clock buzzing in his left ear. He groaned and rolled over onto his back. Sasuke didn't want to get up. He just wanted to lie there for an eternity and never show his face to the outside world again. But Sasuke knew very well his brother wouldn't allow him to do such foolish things.

"SASUKE ARE YOU UP?" Itachi shouted from down the hall. Sasuke didn't reply instead he threw the blanket he had on him over his head.

"Sasuke?" Itachi popped his head trough his brother's door and saw his little brother still in bed. Itachi sighed. He knew Sasuke was awake. Itachi slowly went over to Sasuke and removed the blanket from his brother's body.

Sasuke glared at Itachi as he felt the warm heat being taken away. Itachi smirked and shook his head.

"Come on Sasuke you need to get up." Itachi urged. Sasuke just groaned and turned his back to his older brother.

Itachi placed a comforting hand on his baby brother's shoulder and gently turned him back around.

"Look Sasuke I know you don't want to get up but you'll have to face it sometime."

"Do I?" Sasuke demanded and Itachi shut his eyes.

"I'm afraid you do Sasuke." Itachi replied sadly.

Itachi felt so bad for the poor boy, in truth he just wanted to wrap him up in cotton wool and protect him from everything and everybody, but Itachi knew he just couldn't do that. Itachi knew the best thing for Sasuke is to get him to move on with his life and Sasuke couldn't do that cooped in all the time.

Sasuke brought his face to Itachi's and saw the sadness in his older brother's eyes. It hurt Sasuke seeing his brother like his, so helpless and only wanting to help him. Sasuke smiled sadly at his brother.

"Okay I'll go." Sasuke sat up in bed. "But I'm sacred Itachi. I will be seeing both of them and what about everyone else."

Itachi looked slightly confused to what Sasuke was getting at.

"What do you mean little brother?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke tuned is gaze to the dark blue bed sheets currently occupying his lap.

"It's just…I don't know what everyone's going to think." Sasuke admitted as he fiddled with the sheets in his hand.

Itachi raised a dark eyebrow. "And when did my little brother care about such things."

Sasuke threw the blankets of off him and stood up.

"Usually I don't but I don't want people to pity me or be angry at me and say it was my fault I got dumped or worse find out that they all knew that Naruto was cheating on me with Neji."

Sasuke was pacing up and down his bedroom and a watching Itachi was getting dizzy watching him. Itachi finally had enough and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders.

"Now you listen to me Sasuke Uchiha. You are going to go school and face Naruto. You are going to go school and see your friends, ok there might be people who will call you names and try to make your day difficult. But you ignore them like you will ignore Naruto and what his name."

"But—"Sasuke began but was cut of by Itachi.

"No buts Sasuke. I'll tell you this Sasuke, Naruto blew it and he should be the one in hiding not you and you want to know something else. Your friends adore you and I know what you're thinking as well. You think that most of them will be on Naruto's side because they are technically both of your friends and Naruto did meet them first. But Sasuke that doesn't mean anything. I do know this though your friends adore you and even if they aren't mad at Naruto they won't blame you either."

Itachi smiled at Sasuke who was deep in thought. Sasuke smiled back at Itachi after a few minutes of thinking and gave a small nod.

"I guess you're right. Now can you get out so I can get changed?" Sasuke asked sarcastically and Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"I've seen t all before little brother remember I was the one who use to change your diaper." Itachi laughed as Sasuke turned a violent shade off red.

"ITACHI GET OUT!"Sasuke roared as he threw a pillow at his brother's retreating figure, the sound of loud laughter following him.

Sasuke shook his head and headed to his bathroom to get ready for school and Naruto.

Xxxxxx

Naruto strolled causally into the school grounds with a totally content Neji next to him. Neji had spent the night at Naruto's apartment which pleased the blonde greatly. He needed someone after Itachi came around threating him.

Naruto couldn't figure out why Itachi was so mad about him breaking up with Sasuke anyway. He hated his guts, so he should be happy to say the least.

Neji looked at Naruto a bit worried. Naruto hadn't uttered a word the whole trip to school. He gently grabbed Naruto's arm and turned him to face him.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Neji asked concerned laced his voice. Naruto gave him a smile and a small shrug,

"Nothing Neji I'm just worried I guess, you know what people might say and then there's Sasuke." Naruto admitted.

Neji smiled sadly and nodded in acknowledgment. He was about to say something comforting to his blonde boyfriend when they both heard a loud voice.

"HEY, MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS" Yelled a boy who was dressed in green spandex.

Naruto and Neji couldn't help but cringe at the loudness of the boy's voice, all the same they both smiled at he drew nearer with the rest of Naruto's friends.

"Oh hi Lee" Naruto politely replied. He looked around at everyone else and said a quick hi to them as well.

Kiba came up and smacked Naruto on the arm and grinned. Naruto rubbed his sore arm and glared at the brunet. Kiba just laughed it off.

"Hey man how was you're weekend?" Kiba asked. "You and Sasuke do anything good?" Kiba wondered. Naruto stomach cringed at the sound of the raven's name.

"Umm" Naruto started but was cut off by Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto why are you with Hyuuga?"

Shikamaru was burning holes into Neji with his lazy eyes, so was everyone else now. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never and they were bound to find out so better be from him right.

"Me and Sasuke broke up." Naruto muttered uneasily as the others began to grasp. Neji raised a dark eyes brow and reprimanded Naruto on his terrible grammar. "It's Sasuke and I Naruto." Neji mused. Naruto just gave him a look that said 'like I give a damn." Naruto then grabbed Neji and pulled him into a kiss.

Naruto and Neji turned from each other and saw the looks of shock on everyone's faces as they broke the kiss.

Kiba was the first to regain his senses and glared daggers at both Neji and Naruto.

"So you're dating him now?" Kiba roared as he pointed a finger in Neji's direction. Naruto nodded his wild blonde hair getting into his eyes.

"But you and Sasuke were so much in love and happy together." A pink haired girl insisted.

"We weren't that happy Sakura, well I wasn't anyway." He added the last bit in a small whisper but the others still heard him.

Shikamaru then caught on to the hidden message in the sentence and glared at Naruto even more.

"How long have you been cheating on Sasuke for?" Shikamaru growled. Shikamaru had a hunch ages ago but ignored his gut feeling everytime he saw Naruto and Sasuke together.

Shikamaru's usually lazy looked was replaced with a look of pure anger, a look that didn't really suit the laidback guy that he was. Naruto couldn't help but grimace.

"Two years" Naruto said uneasily as he moved from one foot to the other. Neji grabbed Naruto to steady his swaying as everyone looked either shocked, mad or plain disappointed.

"What do mean by that Naruto?" Chouji, a big guy with a bag of chips asked. Kiba let out a groaned and turned to Chouji a look of pure anger on his face.

"He means that he—"He thrust his finger in Naruto face. "Has been dating him—"He pointed his finger in Neji's direction. "For two years while he's been dating Sasuke." He raged. Naruto looked away.

Kiba wasn't done with Naruto though and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt; no one made a move to stop him. They were all too furious at the blonde to do anything even Lee had a look of contempt on his usually bright face.

"What about Sasuke?" Kiba spat at Naruto. "How did he feel to see you shacked up with another man." Naruto looked away. He really didn't see what all the fuss was about, so what that Sasuke was upset. He was bound to be anyway right?

"Answer me dammit." Kiba yelled. Naruto turned back to face him and pushed him away.

"He was upset, but I don't give a fuck. I love Neji not him and he should just get over that." Everyone let out their own protests.

"If you never cared about him then why did you stay with him so long?" Shikamaru hissed. Naruto shrugged.

"It was just for a laugh and I did think he was pretty hot and to tell you the truth I felt kind of sorry for him. I mean come on when we first went out the guy hardly had no friends and he had this huge crush on me. I was just trying to make him feel better by using him."

Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing form Naruto. Lee and Sakura couldn't bear to hear anymore and turned to walk away but not before replying.

"We don't won't you to come anywhere near us again Naruto." Sakura said as she looked at him with nothing but disgust.

"Wait guys" Naruto shouted but was stopped by Lee's look.

"No Naruto Sakura's right we don't want you near us. I can accept that you don't love Sasuke but for you to be so cold hearted to not even consider his feelings, well that just low." With that Lee and Sakura both turned on their heel and walked away, leaving Kiba and Shikamaru standing there glaring daggers at the blonde and Neji.

"You're trying to tell us that you really don't care about the guy who has given you everything." Kiba shouted.

Naruto eyes turned dark as he snapped his head to face Kiba. "No, No I don't care about Sasuke I already told you that and you guys shouldn't either." Naruto replied with a straight voice. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"Oh and why's that?" Shikamaru questioned Naruto. Naruto face morphed into a smug look.

"Don't you remember Shika you were the one who use to tell me I could do so much better than oh how did you guys put it 'that cold hearted bastard,." Naruto grinned. Kiba looked at him in contempt.

"That was before we got to know him but now we think he's a really cool guy." Kiba insisted. Naruto scoffed at that idea.

"Kiba you don't talk to Sasuke or hang around with him unless he's with me." Naruto pointed out.

Naruto smirked as they both held guilt filled looks on their faces. It was totally true what Naruto had said they barely spent any time with him and if they did it was because Naruto was there.

"See I'm right and you know it." Naruto stated with a smug smile.

Kiba clenched his fists until they turned white. "You are a piece of work Uzumaki." Kiba spat. Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe we were even friends with you." Shikamaru added and with that they both walked away in utter disgust.

Naruto took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. He really didn't expect his friends to actually care about Sasuke's feelings, so he was caught off guard. Naruto looked to Neji who was stood next to him with a grim look on his face. Naruto gave him a reassuring smile.

"We don't need them Neji we got each other." He smiled at the brunet. Neji smiled back and they walked to class hand in hand.

**Okay there we are chapter four by the way Naruto will get his comeuppance in the next chapter.**

**No flames**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

Sasuke sat down on the nearest bench and held his head in his hands. He should've been in school this very minute but he couldn't bring himself to, which was ironic really since he usually didn't miss school for anything. Sasuke also felt like he was betraying his brother.

Sasuke got scared and ran for it as soon as he saw the great school building. The raven really didn't want to face Naruto and his friends. He knew they would be on Naruto's side. Sasuke moved his head from his hands and wondered if he was giving them a fair chance but pushed that thought from his mind.

Sasuke was glad he ditched because he knew that if he saw the blonde he would burst then and there. He still couldn't believe that Naruto could do that to him and not even give a damn; it hurt him more than anything else that happened to him in his short life. Sasuke felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest as harshly as can be, stomped on with steel boot and burned to a crisp for good measure, yep Sasuke was living a recurring nightmare that he just wanted o wake up from.

Sasuke wiped away a few stray tears.

Sasuke was so lost in thought that he didn't hear someone call out his name until they patted him on the shoulder.

Sasuke flinched a bit and was shocked to see Jugo standing over him with a solemn look on his face.

"Hi Jugo" He smiled sheepishly. Jugo frowned at the raven.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Jugo asked. Sasuke lowered his eyes to the ground. Jugo frowned even more when he realized that his friend had been crying.

"You've been crying" Jugo stated and Sasuke locked eyes with him and saw the concern that was in those orange orbs. Sasuke turned away after a few seconds and Jugo sat on the bench next to him.

"I'm fine, honestly" Sasuke reassured but he was not fooling anybody. Jugo raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Oh yeah because it's everyday I find you crying while you should be in school, which may I add you never miss."

"That's not true what about last month when I was sick." Sasuke argued and Jugo laughed.

"Oh yeah, I remember that day Itachi and I had to literary tie to the bed to stop you from going." Jugo smirked. Sasuke huffed and turned away his face glowing red with embarrassment.

Jugo looked around, there weren't many people about but Jugo still knew how his friend got around people. Jugo stood up and stretched out a hand for Sasuke to take.

"Come on we can go back to my place and you can tell me all about it there." Jugo insisted and Sasuke nodded reaching out for the larger hand.

They reached Jugo's house in record time and as soon as they got in Jugo went and made some tea for them to drink.

Sasuke thanked Jugo for the tea when he handed him a blue cup, his favourite colour. Jugo sat down in his favourite chair and took a sip of his tea.

"So are you going to tell me why you were ditching or not?" Jugo questioned Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke stared intently at the cup in hand.

"I just don't know what to do." Sasuke admitted in a small voice. Sasuke leaned back I his seat and looked up at the ceiling. Jugo couldn't stop the aching pull in his heart at seeing Sasuke look so lost.

"Promise me something." Sasuke started. Jugo frowned a bit at Sasuke knowing now that what Sasuke was about to tell him it was bad. Jugo nodded but didn't actually say anything. "If I tell you please don't do anything stupid." Sasuke locked eyes with Jugo who stared at him trying to figure how bad this was going to be and preparing himself for it.

"Ok so tell me what's going on with you?" Jugo asked once more.

"Last night after seeing you I went over to Naruto's apartment to go and surprise him since he lives close by…" Sasuke took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. Jugo on the other hand was feeling slight anger at the mention of the blonde's name."…That's when I caught him…them together. They were in his bed naked…a-and—"He was cut of by bursting into tears.

Jugo narrowed his eyes at seeing his broken friend and promised himself that he would kill Uzumaki next time he saw him that was a promise on his part.

Jugo went over to Sasuke and placed an arm around the small teen's shoulder. Sasuke curled himself into Jugo chest and wept a bit.

"Hey come on he isn't worth your tears." Jugo said in a soothing voice as he wiped the tears from the pale cheeks away. Sasuke shook his head.

"Y-you don't u-understand…I loved him." Sasuke hiccupped.

"I know you did Sasuke." Jugo tried to console his friend. Sasuke raised his head from Jugo's chest, sadness evident in his onyx eyes.

"That's not even the worst of it." Sasuke admitted. Jugo's face darkened and Sasuke comprehended weather to tell him or not. Jugo noticed Sasuke's hesitation and pulled a face.

"Come on Sasuke it's me you know you can trust me." Jugo insisted. Sasuke shook his dark head. "It's not that you know I trust you with my life but I also know what you're like." Sasuke muttered sadly. The last thing Sasuke needed was Jugo being thrown in jail for hurting Naruto, and he knew that would happen if he told Jugo everything.

Sasuke sighed he had no choice, so better get it over and done with and deal with the consequences later.

"After I caught them Naruto had told me everything." Sasuke began. Jugo didn't utter a word but felt his hatred growing for the blond every minute that passed by.

"He's been cheating on me for two years Jugo, two fucking years and I was so stupid not to notice." Sasuke's voice was being to get shaky as he finished his sentence. Jugo knew he was on the verge of a breakdown and so did Sasuke. But he continued with his story.

"It was all a huge lie. He never loved me. I don't know weather to feel ashamed or stupid." Sasuke cried.

"It's him not you Sasuke. Naruto was the one who did wrong." Jugo noted to a now hysterical Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head in denial not believing that it wasn't his fault, because it was.

"You know what you're wrong and you want to know something else?" Sasuke laughed darkly, streams of teams cruising down his cheeks at a fast pace. He couldn't stop them and gave up trying.

Jugo couldn't think of anything worse than someone lying and cheating you on top of breaking your heart. But either way Jugo knew after he heard Sasuke's story he wanted blood namely Naruto's blood. Jugo grinned thinking about it. Jugo wasn't a psycho he was one of the gentlest creature you would meet. But when someone harms his friends in anyone then god help the person who did it. Jugo notice Sasuke open his mouth and snapped back to the problem in hand.

"Naruto doesn't care. Je doesn't give two shits about me. He said I was only good for a fuck now and then that he only loved Neji. He didn't even care that I was hurt." Sasuke buried his head back in Jugo's chest.

"Why? Why did he have to go and do that to me?" Sasuke wailed uncontrollably. "I thought he loved me and I sure as hell loved him…I still do." Sasuke mumbled the last bit so quietly Jugo almost missed it.

Jugo's face darkened completely after Sasuke finished and he just sat there stroking the soft dark locks of hair. Sasuke just lay there on Jugo chest crying is little heart out. Jugo gazed at Sasuke and couldn't help his furious expression. Jugo couldn't take it anymore and gently pulled Sasuke of off him.

Sasuke sat up straight and wiped the tears furiously from his onyx eyes. Sasuke watched Jugo with intensity as he headed out the door. Sasuke quickly jumped up and followed the orange haired man.

"Jugo you promised you wouldn't do anything to him." Sasuke begged as he grabbed Jugo's arm. Jugo don't turn around to face the Uchiha, instead he kept his eyes firmly on the door.

"I promised no such thing." Jugo told Sasuke in a bold tone. Sasuke stared at him with a shocked look on his face.

"You did—"Sasuke began but was cut off. "No Sasuke I said I wouldn't do anything to rash not that I wouldn't hurt him."

Sasuke lowered his gaze as it was completely true Jugo only promised him that much, but he couldn't let Jugo hurt Naruto. He wouldn't be able to bear it to see Naruto bruised up face.

"Jugo please…Naruto doesn't deserve to be in pain." Sasuke pleaded. Jugo closed his eyes as he lost his little bit of tolerance and snapped.

"DOESN'T DESERVE IT? DOESN'T DESRVE IT? WHAT KIND OF PLANET ARE YOU LVING ON?" Jugo roared scaring Sasuke in the process as the small raven backed away. But Jugo was so enraged that he didn't take any notice.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT, THAT PIECE OF SCUM HURT YOU INTENTIOALLY NOT GIVE A DAMN AND GET AWAY WITH THE WHOLE THING?" Jugo continued to yell. Sasuke stayed silent not wanting to anger Jugo any further. Jugo laughed bitterly.

"No chance in hell." The orange haired man hissed and slammed the door on his way out.

Sasuke slid down the wall. He had no energy to run after Jugo and plus he couldn't stop him from hurting Naruto. Sasuke closed his eyes and prayed that both Jugo and Naruto would be ok.

Xxxxxx

Naruto sat in English class bored as hell. Naruto took a quick glance at his friends who were still ignoring him for what he did to Sasuke. Naruto thought they had no right in being mad, all he did was fall in love was that such a crime? Naruto wondered to himself.

Naruto turned away from his glaring friend and just stared into nothingness as he continued to wait for the ever late teacher.

In the back row Kiba was glaring daggers at the blonde. He was so pissed of with his so called best friend. He couldn't believe that his best friend could stoop so low as to do that to another human being.

The rest of the gang refused to speak to Naruto also, even Hinata who was usually more forgiving towards people. But she knew Naruto deserved it and they all made a pact, to shun Naruto until he realized what he was doing was wrong.

Kiba eyed Sasuke's empty seat and had to wonder where the boy was. The dog lover had a feeling that he wasn't going to show today, which is odd for Sasuke. It was then Kiba knew how badly Sasuke must be hurting. The brunet turned to his mates.

"You guys I think we should go and see Sasuke after school and cheer him up." Kiba suggested and they all agreed except for Shikamaru who was still thinking about what Naruto said to them earlier that morning.

"Hm I don't know it could be quite troublesome." Shikamaru yawned. Kiba scowled at the lazy teen, who was now sitting at his desk, hands behind his head.

"This is for Sasuke, Shikamaru, don't you care?" Kiba scolded. Shikamaru removed his hands from behind his head and leaned forward with a serious expression on his face.

"Off course I do he's my friend. But I'm also looking at the bigger picture. What Naruto said to us this morning was true, we don't pay Sasuke any attention unless Naruto with them." Kiba narrowed his eyes, not understanding where Shikamaru was coming from.

"Look if we all go down there then we will probably make it ten times worse because he'll think it's only pity or something like that." Shikamaru explained.

Kiba suddenly began to understand and nodded sadly. "So what do we do then?" Kiba asked to no one in particular. Shikamaru answered anyway.

"We show him that we do care about him just as much as Naruto but we have to do it slowly and show him it's because we want to be his friend and we do not pity him." Kiba nodded again and then smirked.

"For someone who falls asleep in of his most classes you sure are a smart ass." Kiba chuckled. Shikamaru merely rolled his eyes and lay back down to catch some z's.

Naruto was doodling on his notebook when their English teacher Kakashi Hatake arrived, twenty minutes late. The man was always late and as usual he didn't seem to care that much and made some lame excuse for doing so.

"Hey everyone sorry I'm late I got side tracked with helping some poor and unfortunate orphans." Kakashi greeted the class.

"LIAR" The class roared and Kakashi just smiled behind his mask as he clutched the orange book in his hand.

Kakashi went to sit behind his desk and look around at his students. He noticed that one person was missing and his happy demeanour vanished as he became worried.

"Has anyone seen Sasuke?" He inquired.

Naruto and most of the other's shook their head but Kiba was glaring at Naruto to no end.

"Naruto, do you know where he could be?" Naruto shook his head and Kiba scoffed.

Kakashi just nodded and sat back down again. He couldn't get this feeling out of his mind but he couldn't help but think Naruto was the cause of Sasuke being absent. He watched the blonde carefully and noticed that he wasn't surrounded by his friends like he usually was. 'Yep something is definitely going on here.' Kakashi pondered but before he could get to the bottom of this there was a loud crash and an orange haired man standing there.

Jugo scanned the class for whom he was looking for when he spotted him, he snarled and made his way over. Jugo stopped at the blonde's desk.

Naruto glanced up a little bit terrified to what was going to happen. He didn't know Jugo that well but he knew he had a huge temper when it came to Sasuke. Naruto gulped as Jugo stared at him with nothing but pure hate in his eyes.

Kakashi not knowing what was going on was torn; one he could let Jugo stay and find out what's really going on or he could be a responsible teacher for once and tell Jugo to leave.

Kakashi really did care for his students, but Sasuke was his godchild and he would do anything to protect him. Kakashi decided that he would tell Jugo to leave if it got out of hand.

The whole class was just gawping at Naruto and Jugo, no one dared to utter a single word.

"You made my friend cry you bastard." Jugo spat in Naruto's face. Naruto's face darkened and stood up from his seat. He knew it was suicide but he couldn't make people believe that he was scared.

"So he was bound to find out sooner or later and to tell you the truth I'm glad Sasuke's no longer apart of my life." Jugo scowled and the whole class gasped when they heard this.

Kakashi shook his head in shame.

Jugo grabbed Naruto harshly by the collar and brought him up to his face. "You don't care at all that you hurt the one person who cares about you the most." Jugo hissed and Naruto smirked trying not to show the fear that was sin his blue eyes.

"No I don't I have Neji and if he can't get over that then I say that's his loss." Jugo growled and punched Naruto as hard as he could. Naruto went flying into his desk, a bruise forming on his eye.

"YOU EVIL BASTARD" Jugo roared as went over to Naruto and kicked him in the side. Jugo began beating him as harshly as he could until Kakashi stepped in and calmed Jugo down.

Jugo shrugged Kakashi hand off his shoulder and stared at Naruto in disgust before bending down and whispering something in his ear.

"You think you've won don't you, well I'll tell you this for free you haven't. There is a thing I believe in called karma and it's coming for you so you better watch out." And with that he gave a sincere apology to Kakashi for interrupting his lesion, which the silver haired teacher accepted, and went on his way.

Naruto slowly stood up and began to put his desk in the right position as whispers made their way to his ears.

He laughed at the warning Jugo gave him and focused all his thoughts on his lover Neji, unaware how right Jugo's warning to him was.

**Ok there we are chapter five I really enjoyed doing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. i hope Jugo was violent enough for you guys and don't worry taht wa small compared to what's coming for Naruto. Ps I also know that wouldn't happen in a real school because violence is banned in the classroom but let's face it Kakashi plays by his won rules. He's so cool. Oh I also hope you like GaaSasu because I'm doing that paring as well as NaruSasu and have it kind of like a GaaSasu vs. NaruSasu. So I will be introducing Gaara in the next chapter, it was going to be this one but I couldn't fit him in anywhere. **

**Please review and no flaming but constructive cristism is welcome.**

**XD**


	6. Chapter 5

**Garuda: Thank you so much and I hate evil Sasuke so there will never be any Sasuke evilness in my stories. I still love him on the show though XD**

**Hey guys this chapter is basically a Sasuke chapter since Sasuke is in it all the way through.**

The wind was blowing Jugo's orange spiky hair as he stood outside his house where Sasuke was currently occupying and took a few deep breaths. The orange haired man had to admit he was a bit nervous entering his own house due to the fact he knew he'll be bombarded with all these questions from a certain raven.

Jugo blew his breath and decided it was now or never. He just had to hope Sasuke wouldn't be too angry as to never speak to him again. Jugo slowly turned the door know to his home and carefully crept inside. He took a good look around and couldn't help a small smile when he saw that the raven was fast asleep on the arm chair he usually sat on. Jugo couldn't say he wasn't surprised. He thought Sasuke would jump on him as soon as he walked through the door.

Jugo couldn't help the smile that crept across his face while looking at his sleeping friend; it made him forget about his anger for a certain blonde. Jugo shrug he got his revenge that was the end of it unless the little shit decided to hurt Sasuke again and then the orange haired man wouldn't be so lenient, next time he would kill the blonde.

Sasuke shifted and let out a few moans as he slowly opened his onyx eyes. He moved his left hand up to his eyes to remove the sleep from them and gazed at the figure standing over him, smiling.

"Did I fall asleep?" Sasuke yawned and looked up at Jugo with confusion in his eyes. Jugo couldn't help but chuckle at seeing how cute the boy looked when he was confused.

"Yes you did." Jugo smiled as he patted Sasuke on the head. Sasuke scowled as he pretending to bite Jugo's hand off. Jugo laughed at this and pulled his hand quickly away from those sharp Uchiha teeth.

Sasuke abruptly moved himself into a sitting position while glaring at Jugo. Jugo took a step back and held up his hands.

"Whoa what's with the glare?"

"What happened to your hand?" Sasuke pointed to Jugo's bruised and slightly bloodied hand. He frowned slightly at the man before questioning him.

"Jugo what did you do to Naruto?" Sasuke cried. He hoped Jugo didn't do anything to bad to his beloved blonde. "You didn't put him in hospital did you or even worse kill him did you?" Questions just blurted from Sasuke mouth.

Jugo couldn't help the sad look that crossed his face by Sasuke's questions. He felt sad for his friend but hated it that Sasuke was making out he was some kind of monster.

"Don't worry I didn't hurt your precious blonde too badly. He's still breathing." Jugo yelled defensively. The raven looked slightly guilty.

'Maybe I shouldn't have insinuated anything" Sasuke thought bitterly

"I'm sorry Jugo I was just worried not just for Naruto but for you too." Jugo saw the guilty expression on Sasuke's face and felt ashamed at snapping at the raven now.

"No it's fine I'm just having a bad day." Jugo lied.

Jugo watched his friend closely and was saddened to see the solemn look on his face. Jugo hated seeing Sasuke so down in the dumps. He wanted to make the raven feel better again.

The orange hared man was in two minds though. He couldn't help wondering why Sasuke could care for someone who basically ripped out his heart and stomped on it.

"Why do you still care about him after everything he's done to you?" Jugo blurted out without even thinking. He couldn't help himself he had to know. Sasuke stared at Jugo as if he was being silly and answered.

"I love him Jugo." The answer was so simple and straight forward it caused Jugo to gasp a bit not that it was surprising really.

"You still love him after everything?" Sasuke sighed and gave a nod.

"Love like that just doesn't go away like that Jugo." He snapped his fingers. "It's going to take sometime and plus I want to try and win Naruto back. I think I still might be in with a chance." Sasuke breathed.

"WHAT?" Jugo yelled and Sasuke jumped back in shock.

Jugo grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall behind him with full force. Sasuke gave out a yelp as his back collided with the hard surface and stared at Jugo in shock and fear. Sasuke was sure there was going to be a bruise there in the morning but he had bigger things to worry about at the minute.

"Are you out off your mind?" Jugo carried on

"I love him." Sasuke defended himself.

"I get that Sasuke but to want to get back with him after everything that he's done to you then I don't know if you're really dumb or just playing but either way you better snap out of it." Jugo roared in Sasuke face. Sasuke flinched and lowered his head to face the carpeted floor.

"I-I" Sasuke stuttered but Jugo growled and cut him off. "No Sasuke when are you going to get it he doesn't care."

Jugo knew he was being a bit harsh on Sasuke but he was doing this out the goodness of his heart. He was showing his friend something called tough love and hoped it was enough to make the raven listen to him. Jugo knew he would regret his actions afterwards but right now all he cared about was making sure Sasuke didn't make the same mistake twice.

"He. Doesn't. care. About. You." Jugo pronounced every word slowly so they could sink into Sasuke skull.

Sasuke shook his head in denial not wanting to realize that what he and Naruto had was gone or even worse a lie.

"That's not true." Sasuke denied. Jugo shook his head in shame at Sasuke blatant denial. "He loves me I know he does. He just made a huge mistake." Sasuke defended his absent lover.

"Oh really?" Jugo mused as he let go of Sasuke and folded his arms across his chest. "Then how come he's being cheating on you for two years? How come he doesn't look the slightest bit sorry for what he did to you? Why hasn't he tried to make it right? How come he chose this Neji guy when he had the chance of choosing you?" Jugo questioned Sasuke over and over again.

Sasuke sobbed as each question was asked. He knew Jugo was right Naruto didn't care but t was easier on him to just pretend he did and that everything would work itself out.

Sasuke wasn't going to let a three year relationship go down the drain. He'd fight to the four corners of the earth before that happened. He wanted Naruto back with him to make his feel secure and loved like he used to.

Sasuke slowly sank to his knee burying his head in his small pale hands, weeping as he did so. Jugo's face began to soften feeling guilty of all the things he had just said.

"I don't want to believe it Jugo." Sasuke finally admitted in a low whisper.

"I want it to go back how it used to be just me and Naruto, is that too much to ask?" Sasuke sobbed out loud. Jugo kneeled beside the boy and began to stroke his hair.

"No it's not, but it's over and you have to accept that Sasuke I'm sorry" Jugo's remorseful voice echoed in his ears.

Sasuke stared at him with tear filled eyes and shook his head violently.

"I know I should but I just can't do that he was my first love and the one who pushed me out of the shell I was stuck in." He locked eyes with Jugo. "You know how I was before I met him."

Jugo sighed and nodded. Jugo remembered a time where Sasuke even more unsocial than he was now. Jugo met Sasuke when he was only three and he was so cheerful and full of joy but something happened after he turned seven and he just shut down. He stopped talking and would cry bloody murder if someone tried to touch him. Jugo doesn't have a clue what happened only Itachi knows, but he would be a fool to not know it was bad, and then he met Naruto…

Sasuke hadn't been happier than when he was with Naruto and that's why Jugo couldn't help but be more than pissed of at the blonde because he sure as hell knew this. Jugo couldn't believe how low Naruto could be and what he's done to Sasuke was bang out of order. It would be bad enough to do it to someone else but to Sasuke there were no words to describe it.

"Sasuke I know it's going to be hard but you will get over him I promise." Jugo insisted. Sasuke frowned leaning back on the dusty wall behind him.

"What if I don't? What then?" Sasuke cried. Sasuke couldn't think of his life without Naruto, it was just impossible.

"Sasuke you will fall in love again I promise." Jugo smiled. Sasuke laughed darkly. "You sound just like my brother. He said the exact same word to me this morning." Jugo grinned.

"I guess two great minds think alike." Jugo joked. Sasuke didn't laugh but gave the orange haired man one of his famous Uchiha glares. Jugo gulped.

"I know that I won't fall for anyone else because I love Naruto and Naruto only." He declared as he gritted his teeth.

He was so tired of everyone telling him to just get over Naruto like the past three year's meant nothing. He couldn't do that and they would just have to accept that or put up with it because he wasn't changing his mind on the subject.

Sasuke sighed and banged his head gently on the wall as he saw Jugo's sad expression

"I know you're just trying to help and I appreciate it I really do but right now I don't want to think about falling in love when I still hold a torch for Naruto." Jugo was about to interrupt but Sasuke cut through him.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I will fall in love with someone else one day but at this moment I don't think that's possible the wounds too deep as well. I don't think I'm going to be able to trust another guy for a while, so please be patient with me that's all I ask." Sasuke finished his speech and got up of the floor.

Jugo watched Sasuke with a shocked expression. He never heard Sasuke utter so much word before then he did just then. He then nodded his head slightly in understanding as his head sucked in the information that was just handed to him. Sasuke was right it isn't something you get over so easily.

"I guess you're right ok I'll back off, and if you do get back together with him somehow then I'll accept it. I won't be happy about it and I will kill him if he ever hurts you again and there will be nothing you say that will stop me." Jugo pointed out and Sasuke smiled and went to hug his friend, who accepted the hug without second thought.

"You're such a good friend to me and thank you for understanding." Sasuke whispered into Jugo's chest as he felt the man's rhythmic heartbeat.

The orange haired man smiled softly and mumbled a silent 'you're welcome'

Sasuke and Jugo hastily pulled apart and Jugo wiped away the last of Sasuke's tears.

"I best be getting home. The school probably rang my brother and he'll be worried sick." Sasuke voiced and Jugo couldn't hep but snigger at how close the brothers were. He had to admit the older boy was not just protective over the boy but homicidal so. Jugo was actually surprised that Itachi didn't kill Naruto when he saw him because when it came to his little brother he acted first and asked questions later.

"Ok be safe and Sasuke come back around tomorrow, Suigetsu and Karin are visiting and they would very much like to see you." Sasuke groaned at hearing Karin's name the girl was like a thorn in his side. The girl would not leave him alone and would molest him whenever she got the chance. He tried to tell her that she was married to Suigetsu but that just seem to make things worse. Sasuke was getting a headache just thinking about her.

"Ok I'll try but it depends on what's happening at home." He prayed silently that Itachi had planned something for the both of them. Jugo caught on and grinned maliciously.

"Oh don't worry it if you can't come tomorrow they will be here for two weeks and you know that if they don't see you in that time they'll hunt you down." Sasuke nodded and gulped.

"Ok I promise that I'll come and see them sometime in the week." Jugo nodded still grinning evilly.

"Ok bye Sasuke, be safe."

"You too" And with that Sasuke was out the door and rushing down the driveway.

Xxxxxx

Sasuke ran down the crowed street wanting to get home as fast as he could. He hoped the school hadn't ringed his brother yet but they probably had due to Jugo coming into school and beating Naruto.

Sasuke wondered how bad the blonde was and kicked himself for thinking about him again.

"Why do I always have to think about him all the time?" Sasuke asked himself.

He pushed his thoughts back on Itachi and hoped his brother wouldn't be too mad at him. It wasn't that he didn't go to school. He just couldn't go in. He was scared of seeing Naruto. Sasuke hoped his brother would understand that and not shout at him to badly for making him frantic with worry.

Sasuke and everyone else knew how Itachi was like over Sasuke. Sasuke brushed the bangs from his eyes and continued on to his destination.

Sasuke didn't really care if Itachi shouted but what he couldn't stand was the disappointed look his brother was going to give him for not even trying.

Sasuke was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't realize the other person walking his way and banged into him.

Sasuke fall in a heap on the floor and began cursing as he rubbed his now sore head.

"What the fuck" Sasuke yelled and stared up with hazy eyes at the guy who caused him to fall.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes in bewilderment. There in front of his eyes was the best looking guy he ever laid eyes on.

He had bright red hair that resembled the colour of a fire truck, his blue eyes were staring at him and it was like he could see into the depths of his soul. The man was also well built and had a kanji of love on the side of his forehead.

Sasuke couldn't turn his eyes away from him. It was like he was in some kind of trance that he couldn't get out of. Sasuke didn't even hear the other guy speak until the other pulled him up.

"Hey I said watch where you're going next time." The redhead growled. Sasuke pulled a face and folded his arms.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Sasuke grumbled obviously annoyed at the redhead. The redhead raised an invisible eyebrow at the boy.

"Hn you were the one in a total daydream." Sasuke's face went red with embarrassment as he huffed and turned away.

The redhead studied the raven even more and couldn't help thinking how cute he looked. He was too busy eying him that he didn't catch what he said until the last part.

"No problem, just don't let it happen again." He hissed trying to show no emotion he felt just then for the boy he just met. The redhead didn't know what it was but he felt something for the kid he just bumped into. The redhead shrugged it off. He probably wouldn't see the kid again anyway so what did it matter?

Sasuke stood there a bit annoyed that this man was blaming everything on him and not even apologizing back to him. Sasuke considered this rather rude.

"Excuse me? But don't you have anything to say to me?" Sasuke demanded. The redhead raised his invisible eyebrow again and had an amused look on his face.

"No I don't think so." He then brushed past him and paused.

"What's your name?" The redhead questioned.

"Huh? Oh it's Sasuke" Sasuke said and the redhead smiled a bit.

'The perfect name for someone as cute as him' the redhead thought.

"Mine's Gaara." And with that he walked away. Sasuke drilled holes into Gaara's back as he retreated.

Sasuke mumbled some curses at the sheer of complacence that the redhead that just displayed as he strolled away.

Sasuke scratched his head as he sighed at the new found feeling rising in his chest.

Sasuke couldn't describe the feeling in his chest but he knew he liked it, but he shoved that feeling aside. He probably wouldn't see that Gaara guy again so what did it matter?

Sasuke began to trot back to his house; his thoughts about Naruto vanished from his mind as a new redhead popped up instead.

Xxxxxx

Sasuke reached his house and debated weather he should enter or not. He knew Itachi would be pissed of that he didn't show up to school today, but even more so he will be worried that he was wandering the streets on his own.

Sasuke felt like he had two choices; one he could be brave and face Itachi or two run like the wind and deal with Itachi later.

Sasuke took a deep breath and decided on the former. He would after all have to face his brother someday. He slowly opened the door and crept inside.

Sasuke didn't make it five steps before his brother came rushing into the foyer with a concerned look on his face.

Sasuke couldn't help but shrink back when Itachi approached him, a phone in hand. Sasuke gulped it looked like he would've been safe if he came in five minutes earlier. Sasuke cursed at his stupidity.

"Sasuke the school just called and told me you never showed up today. I was so worried. Where were you?" Itachi rambled. Sasuke placed his bag down on the floor and tried to calm his brother down.

"I was with Jugo." Sasuke replied uneasily. Itachi frowned and instantly became mad at is brother.

"Sasuke you should've been in school not wandering the streets or going to friends houses" Itachi shouted. Sasuke looked away from Itachi and mumbled and apology. Itachi paid this no attention and kept no scolding his brother.

"Why weren't you in school?" Itachi demanded. "And it better be good." Itachi added.

Sasuke moved past his brother and went into the living room, Itachi close behind. They both took a seat on the couch and Sasuke turned to face Itachi.

"I just couldn't bring myself to go in I'm sorry I let you down Itachi." Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi could of hit himself right then. He was so worried about Sasuke's safety that he forgot about how his little brother was feeling.

"No I'm the one who should be apologizing." Itachi placed a hand on his brother's knee. "I'm sorry Sasuke when the school called and told me you didn't show up I was thinking the worst."

Sasuke came consumed with guilt as he looked into Itachi's hurt filled eyes. He didn't realize how much his actions could've hurt Itachi. Itachi noticed that look and gave Sasuke a serious stare.

"Now look here don't you go feeling all down and depressed on me you've done nothing wrong. I was just worried that's all." Itachi tried to reassure as he bore holes into Sasuke dark spikes.

Sasuke didn't look convinced and turned his gaze to the leather settee.

"Hey look at me" Itachi put a finger underneath his brother's chin and slowly lifted it so they were looking into each other's eyes.

Itachi moved close to Sasuke and placed his forehead onto his. Sasuke closed his eyes at feeling his brother's warm body.

"I was worried. I don't want what happened last time to happen again" Itachi said sadly.

Sasuke shivered just thinking about it. Sasuke forced a smile at Itachi. "Itachi it was ten years ago, I'm not seven anymore. I can handle myself a bit better." Sasuke tried to reassure his brother. Itachi grinned and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Hey" Sasuke roared and smacked Itachi's hand away. Itachi chuckled. Itachi began to tickle Sasuke who couldn't stop laughing; after they were done they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So what did you and Jugo chat about then?" Itachi asked causally. Sasuke's face turned dreary.

"What do you think?"

"Naruto" Itachi exclaimed and Sasuke nodded bleakly.

"What did he do when he found out?" Itachi couldn't help but ask. Sasuke scoffed.

"The same as you he went and gave Naruto a piece of his mind." Sasuke answered. Itachi couldn't help the small snigger that escaped his lips.

"I bet he beat him up to." Itachi grinned. Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Yes and luckily Naruto isn't in the hospital." Sasuke hissed with anger. Itachi raised an eyebrow the grin with stuck on his face.

"That would be funny." Itachi looked far off like he was in some kind of day dream. Sasuke frowned and hit his brother over the head.

"It would not have been funny. Naruto would have been hurt and Jugo would be in jail and I don't want that." Sasuke claimed. Itachi nodded and stopped his grinning.

"Did he give you any advice?"

Sasuke dipped his head low, not wanting his brother to know what Jugo said.

"Um not much" Sasuke began. "Just that I should get over Naruto and try looking for someone else…well he said I'll find someone else but you get the idea."

Itachi smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "So he basically told you what I told you?" Sasuke nodded not wanting to admit it.

"Yes but he said it in a not so nice way. I think he was trying to show me some tough love."

Itachi smiled and thought of Sasuke listening to someone tell him how stupid he was being, usually Sasuke wasn't the type of person to take cristism but Jugo was scary when he wanted to be.

"Did the words sink into your thick skull?" Itachi mocked his little brother.

"Yes I think they did. I told him though and I'll tell you I'm not just going to forget Naruto like that." Sasuke snapped his fingers. "I said it's going to take sometime and plus I want to try and win Naruto back first and see if it is really over."

"WHAT?" Itachi jumped up and shouted. Sasuke covered his ears and glared at the older boy as he felt his ears pop.

"Thanks for giving me another headache Itachi." Sasuke complained. Itachi ignored the comment.

"What do you mean by you're going to try and win Naruto back?" Itachi demanded. Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I can't believe you were even considering it after everything he's done to you." Itachi carried on. Sasuke juts sat there and took the lecture…again.

"Are you stupid Sasuke? Ok tell me this what if Naruto does ask you back what then huh? Would you be able to trust him or will you be looking over your shoulder all the time?"

Sasuke frowned he never thought about any of this before. Itachi had a point how could he be able to trust Naruto again?

"I guess I can't, but don't worry I'm not going there again and if I do it will be thought through carefully" Sasuke reasoned. Itachi looked at him woefully. Sasuke looked at him and beamed.

"Don't worry Jugo words sunk in and I think after time I will be able to move on from Naruto just not right now. I love Naruto and I will try and win him back before I give up completely. I know you don't like it but please accept it…for me." Sasuke added.

Itachi nodded reluctantly. "Ok for you but—"Sasuke cut him off. "But if he hurts me again you'll kill him, yeah, yeah I've heard it all before." Sasuke waved his hand. It was Itachi's turn to glare and he grabbed his little brother and began tickling him to death.

"I-I-Itachi s-stop" Sasuke pleaded through his fits of laughter. Itachi finally stopped and Sasuke lay there panting trying to catch his breath.

Itachi pulled Sasuke into a hug.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah what's on?"

"I don't know I'll go look" Itachi found a movie he and Sasuke could enjoy and they sat down to watch it.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm driving you to school tomorrow"

"Damn"

That night after the movie Sasuke bid goodnight to his brother and headed up stairs to get some well deserved sleep, his mind kept drifting to Naruto but not only that to the redhead he met today…Gaara was it?

Sasuke had no idea why he was dreaming about a guy he just met for the first time and probably the last. Sasuke shrugged and fell into a deep and peaceful slumber unaware how wrong he was. He was going to meet the redhead again very soon.

**Okay there we are chapter 6 boy I'm on a roll this week. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW. I love hearing from you guys but don't be afraid to tell me of any mistakes because I will correct them if you point them out ok and don't be afraid to put your idea's forward because I might just used them peace out people and have a good day.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took a long time for me to update. I always get bad writers block. I always have new idea but I never know how to put them down. I hope you like this chapter and again sorry for the wait.**

Sasuke woke from a restless sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of the day ahead. What was he going to do when he saw Naruto? What would he say? Would he breakdown? All these questions played on the raven's fragile mind.

Sasuke didn't want to get up from the comfort of his bed. He wanted to curl underneath the covers and never come out.

Sasuke heard the sound of his bedroom door creaking open, the sound echoing around the dark room. Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Sasuke, time to get up" Sasuke just groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Itachi shook his head with a smile. He went over to the curtains and opened them, bringing in the morning sun. Sasuke scrunched up his eyes as the unwelcoming light hit his eyes.

"Itachi it's too bright" Sasuke mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Itachi just chuckled and strolled over to his brother.

"Come on you don't want to be late for school." Itachi smiled at his brother. Sasuke stared down at his hands.

"Do I have to go in today?" Sasuke muttered.

"I'm afraid you do" Itachi replied. He gave Sasuke a sympathetic look. Sasuke lifted his head with pleading eyes. Itachi sighed and sat down next to Sasuke.

"But Itachi I really don't want to go. Can I please stay home just for today?" Sasuke begged. Itachi sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but no"

"But Itachi—"Sasuke started. Itachi held up a hand and Sasuke immediately shut his mouth.

"No Sasuke you're going." Itachi told him in a stern voice. He watched as Sasuke's face fell and his face softened a bit.

"Look Sasuke I'm not doing it to be mean." Sasuke scoffed at this and muttered a slight "Yeah right" He couldn't believe how unfair Itachi was being.

"Sasuke I'm not and you know it…Sasuke if I let you have a day of again it will just be the same tomorrow, and the next day. In the end you won't want to ever go back." Sasuke smiled at the thought.

"Hey that's not a bad idea. I should transfer schools." Itachi placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned in close, a serious look on his face.

"I don't think"

"But it will solve all my problems." Sasuke insisted. Itachi didn't agree.

"No it won't and you know it. You will still miss Naruto and you're friends. What about Jugo? You won't have time to see him much."

Sasuke glanced down at his hands. He hadn't thought of that. He hardly had time to see his best friend now let alone if he moved to another school.

"Well I would miss Jugo, but I haven't got any other friends apart from him." Sasuke whispered Itachi gave him a 'don't be stupid look'

"What about those kids I see you hanging around with?" Itachi pointed out with raised eyebrows. Sasuke just shrugged, playing with a thread from his blanket.

"Their Naruto's friends not mine."

"I bet they're your friends to" Itachi reassured his brother with a small smile. Sasuke shook his head sadly.

"Not after this" Sasuke's voice was barely audible and he looked so upset. Itachi couldn't stop his heart from constricting painfully at the sight.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Itachi asked with concern. He hated seeing his brother so sad.

"Well I know they feel like they would have to take sides and I know they would side with Naruto. They were his friends first; in fact they didn't even like me at first." Sasuke admitted.

"Well they do now and if they do pick Naruto over you, then go make some new friends." Itachi shoved his little brother playfully.

"I'm not good at making friends" It was true he wasn't. He would get nervous and end up walking away.

"Well hang in there and get ready. I'll have breakfast ready for when you come down stairs."

"Thanks but I don't think I can stomach anything at the moment." Itachi nodded his head.

"Ok but be down soon you don't want to be late." Sasuke gave a slight nod before jumping out of bed. He watched as Itachi closed the door.

Sasuke knew Itachi had a point about everything that was just said. Sasuke couldn't run away from his problems. They wouldn't go away. He had to face up to them.

Itachi was also right about the friend thing. They were his mates to. Ok Naruto knew them first and was friends with them longer, but so what? They were just as much Sasuke's mates as they were Naruto's

Sasuke wouldn't make them choose between them. It would be unfair on them. But he would have to go when Naruto was there with them. He wanted to avoid Naruto as much as he could.

Sasuke finished up getting ready and headed down stairs. Itachi offered to drive Sasuke to school. He accepted he didn't feel like riding the bus. He couldn't use his car since it was in the workshop getting some repairs done.

Sasuke arrived at school in record time. He said his goodbyes to Itachi. Sasuke watched as his brother drove off into the distance, leaving him alone to face hell.

Sasuke could see the other teenagers laughing and joking. He smiled to himself and watched a playful fight between two friends. He sighed and walked through the gates.

Sasuke glanced around to see if he could spot any of his friends. He had no such luck. Sasuke checked his watch. It was still quite early, so maybe they haven't arrived yet.

Sasuke sighed as he placed his bag on the floor and slid down onto the floor. He leaned against the cold brick wall for support.

He closed his eyes for a minute and opened them again. Sasuke's eyes wondered the grounds of the school. They stop when he spotted something. His heart began to race in his body as it began to hurt painfully.

There a couple of yards across from him were Naruto kissing Neji. Sasuke felt like he was going to cry right there. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He couldn't break down now in a place like this. Sasuke wanted so much to turn his head and look away or better yet get as far away from there as possible. But he couldn't look away from the boy kissing the one he loved.

Sasuke clenched his fists into the material of his jeans. He hated Neji. He hated him with every fiber of his being.

Everything was fine until he showed up. They were happy and in love. Sasuke couldn't stop the hatred he had consume his body. He had never felt so much rage against one person in his life. He wished he could just go over there and tear the bastard away from Naruto. He wished he could kiss Naruto like Neji was and hear Naruto say sweet nothings in his ear. But that was just a dream, a dream that was never going to happen.

Naruto wasn't in love with him anymore, maybe he never was, and he had to accept that. No matter how much it hurt him on the inside. He had to be strong and move on.

Sasuke forced his body up, not wanting to witness anymore. He made his way to class. The bell was going to ring any moment and he liked to get there early.

Sasuke had to admit he was a little upset and pissed of Naruto didn't notice his presence. Did he really mean that little to him? Didn't the last three years mean anything to him?

Sasuke arrived in the classroom and angrily dumped his bag on his desk. He sat down on the chair hard.

The door banged open and he could hear the other kids entering and taking their seats. Sasuke knew some were probably staring at him, but he didn't take a blind bit of notice. The news of his break up with Naruto would've already traveled around the school. Well how can anyone not know with Naruto practically having his tongue shoved down someone else's throat?

"Hey Sasuke" A voice interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. Sasuke looked up to find Kiba standing there. He didn't know what to say. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey" He tried to smile but couldn't. He was apprehensive of what was to come. The two males were silent were a few minutes until Sasuke couldn't take anymore.

"If you're here to tell me you don't want to be my friend anymore then fine." Sasuke stated coldly.

"Whoa" Kiba held up his hands. "I wasn't going to do no such thing. Why would you think I was?" Kiba asked confused. Sasuke looked down, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Because Naruto and I are over" Sasuke heard Kiba sigh and placed himself next to him.

"Yeah I saw Naruto kissing Neji yesterday" Kiba admitted. He gave Sasuke an apologetic look.

"So it's probably all over school" Sasuke grumbled. Sasuke felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned to find Kiba smiling at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. If it makes you feel any better. I don't agree or like what Naruto's done to you. I've told him so as well." Sasuke looked at him shocked. He was sure that Kiba would take Naruto's side and laugh about it. Some people really do surprise you.

"It does a little thanks" He smiled a genuine smile at Kiba, who smiled back. "But I thought for sure you were going to side with Naruto."

"Nah Naruto might be one of my best friends, but so are you. He was the one who did wrong and he shouldn't be able to get away with it." Kiba stopped for a minute and ran his hand through his unruly brown hair. "I told Naruto he was out of order and we kind of fell out."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just heard. He felt like it was his entire fault. That he was split two best friends up. Kiba saw his anguish and smiled sadly.

"Sasuke it's not your fault Naruto and I had a falling out. I'm mad at him for his mistakes. I confronted him yesterday and it was like he didn't do anything wrong…I'm sorry you don't want to hear this." Kiba added as he saw the hurt look on Sasuke's face.

Kiba hated how Naruto could do this to him. First he cheats on him behind his back, then he breaks up with him without a care and to top it all off he's acting like he doesn't exist. Sasuke deserves so much better than how Naruto was treating him. It pissed Kiba of no end.

Kiba and Sasuke heard a familiar laugh echo around the room. Naruto had just walked into the classroom with Neji clinging onto his arm. Sasuke looked heartbroken and Kiba looked ready to kill.

Naruto took a quick glance at Sasuke before turning away, completely ignoring his existence. Sasuke's head dropped down as his heart broke into a million more pieces. Kiba gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Just ignore them" He whispered and gave Naruto a glare.

Sasuke nodded slightly but kept his head down. He felt tears build up in his eyes and furious tried to blink them back.

"Just ignore them Sasuke" Kiba insisted as he gave the two another glare. Naruto looked for a split second before turning his head away, planting a kiss on Neji lips. Neji smiled as the warm lips touched his, his face all giddy and excited as Naruto whispered things in his ear.

Sasuke watched the scene with jealousy.

"Hey what did I say pay them no attention." Kiba warned. Sasuke gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled. Kiba shook his head with a smile.

"It does alright, just try not to let them get to you. They're not worth it" Kiba hissed the last bit out.

Sasuke smiled. He was glad to have a friend like Kiba. They may have their arguments from time to time, but they were there for each other. Maybe Itachi was right; his friends were just as much his friends as they were Naruto's.

"Hey Kiba, can you promise me something?" Sasuke asked his voice meek. Kiba leaned over, a serious look on his face.

"Sure, what is it?" Sasuke looked down and started to fiddle with his hands. Sasuke lifted his head, dark eyes staring into equally dark. He took a deep breath.

"Well I just want you to promise that you won't fall out with Naruto over me. You two are best friends and you've known each other since elementary school. I don't want to be the one to ruin a good thing. I thin k you should go talk to Naruto and make it up with him." Kiba was shocked to say the least. It really did blow him sixty feet over.

"Sasuke we've been through this. It wasn't your fault—"Kiba was cut off by Sasuke.

"I know, but I still feel like it is that I'm making you chose" Sasuke admitted a she closed his eyes.

"Sasuke look at me" Kiba demanded and Sasuke turned his head slowly to face Kiba. Kiba continued.

"Naruto is a fucking dick for doing that to you so stop blaming yourself for everything."

"Yeah you're right. I should blame Neji instead." Sasuke half joked. Kiba rolled his eyes, smacking Sasuke on the arm.

The other's arrived and took their usual seats. Sasuke muttered at hi to all of them before. Most of his mates gave him sympathetic looks, while others were dissing Naruto. Sasuke told them not to, but they all said he deserved it.

Sasuke was so glad no one was angry with him. He was so worried about that. It looks like he was worried for nothing.

He did feel bad for Naruto though, no one would talk to him accept Neji. Naruto had tried to call some off the group over, they just blanked him. Sasuke saw the hurt look in Naruto's eyes and desperately wanted to try and do something for the blonde. Sasuke knew he was crazy. After everything that Naruto did and is still doing, he should wipe his hands clean from Naruto. But he just couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

"Hey you guys maybe you should give Naruto a break." Sasuke insisted as he swirled around to face the rest of his friends.

"WHAT!" Sakura exclaimed through angry eyes. "No way not after the way he treated you." She punched the desk hard. Everybody in class turns to look at her and she gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeah I agree with billboard brow. He shouldn't be able to get away with it." Ino chipped in.

"Hey who are you calling billboard brow, pig" Both girls began to yell at each other, calling the other names. Sasuke was getting a headache so he tuned them out.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he gave out a yawn. Sasuke smiled at him. Shikamaru was the most laid back person he knew and the laziest. He was smart though, actually he was one of the smartest kids in the school. You wouldn't think it though with how Shikamaru acts.

"Yeah you can say that again." Chouji mumbled as he chomped down on some potato chips. The boy was forever eating.

"Well back to the subject" Ino's voice carried it's self through Sasuke's ears. He turned to stare at her and came to realize the argument had stop. It wasn't like he took any notice; they fought at least twice a day. It was anything unusual. It was how the two best friends worked.

"Its Naruto fault why we aren't talking to him and to tell you the truth I can't stand looking at him at the moment" Sakura admitted. Ino nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah I've just been telling Sasuke that he shouldn't blame himself"

"WHAT MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND IS BLAMING HIMSELF, OH THAT CAN'T BE" A loud voice came out of nowhere. Sasuke jumped out of his skin as his green clad friend hugged him from behind.

"Lee…get off" He managed to get out after having the oxygen being sucked out of him. Lee was one of the more energetic people of their group. He mostly wore green just like the drama teacher Guy. Lee idolized the man. Sasuke managed to pry Lee of off him.

"Lee do you have to be so loud?" Kiba groaned as he rubbed his temples. Lee said his apology's and sat down at his desk.

"Look Sasuke we are all in agreement about this." Kiba started.

"We don't want to have anything to do with Naruto…not until he apologizes for the way he's treating you." Sakura butted in.

"And even then he was some serious groveling to do." Ino insisted as she shot Naruto an evil look. Naruto just gave her one back.

"This is really too troublesome" Shikamaru moaned as he laid his head on his desk, closing his eyes.

Sasuke finally agreed with them but he still felt sorry for Naruto.

BANG!

Everyone jumped out of their skin as the classroom door banged open. Sasuke watched as a new student he hadn't seen before walked in. it looked like he was mumbling something under his breath.

All eyes were on this new comer who just entered the room. He looked scary and most already seemed afraid of him. Sasuke scoffed, thinking that was very stereotypical of some people. The guy probably wasn't even that bad.

Sasuke couldn't help but peer up at his face. He had seen him somewhere before. It was the same guy he met yesterday. The one he had the dream about last night. Sasuke smiled maybe they could be friends, after all he was a new student and he didn't have any friends yet.

"Ok class shut up and settle down." A voice shouted from the front of the class. Sasuke looked up in astonishment to find the red head at the board. Sasuke was a little confused as to why a student was telling a class to settle down.

The red head started to write his name on the board. It finally clicked to Sasuke that he wasn't a student, but that was impossible. He looked to be the same age as him well a couple of years older.

"I am Gaara Sabaku; you will call me Mr. Sabaku. I am your new teacher."

**Well I bet you didn't expect that or you did. I will say though that this won't be a student teacher relationship. Sasuke is in senor year and still in love with Naruto. It will take a while for Sasuke to fall for Gaara. So there won't be any involvement between them for a long time. **

**Ok then please review and no flaming please.**

**See you all in the next chapter. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have decided to delete this story and rewrite it but I warn you this will still contain OOC characters but not as much only Naruto and sasuke.**

**there are two reasons I am rewriting this completely is because one no matter how hard I try I can't seem to write anything more. two maybe some of the character are a little OOC, ok totally but at the time of writing this I had only just begun getting into Naruto so I had yet to learn of each characters personailty. Sasuke I just love when his character is OOC same as Naruto. The only time I will keep them in character is if I write a canon fic aka Forgive and Forget.**

**Beta: If anyone wants to be a beta for this story or another then you're more than welcome. I do check my own work but I can only do so much so if no one is willing to beta then you will have to put up with a few mistakes. I'll try not to make any but that's all I can do is try.**

**I am sorry for all those who love this story and really want me to continue it but I can't I've tried and I just really can't continue it.**

**I will be Narusasu but Gaasasu will play in to it to but much later than the original.**

**Like I said I am really sorry but hopefully the first chapter will be up very soon.**


End file.
